One Person Does Make A Difference
by Anthony1
Summary: What if one of the DigiDestined never became a DigiDestined with the others? Would everything turn out to be the same? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

One Person Does Make  
A Difference  


  
As always, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Why am I here? Am I here to do something important? These are some of the many questions we ask ourselfs through out our life. During my life I believed that I wasn't that important in the grand skim of life. That I wouldn't make much of a difference. But after what I have recently I have to believe that one person could make a difference.  
  


Prologue  


  
It has been over four years since MaloMyotismon took control of both the real and digital worlds, and since then I have been on my own. My parents died trying to protect me and my sister from being captured and my sister, Jun, was taken away and I haven't seen her since then.  
  
After taking control, MaloMyotismon sent his minions into the real world to capture every human. Once they were all captured they were sent to his human slave camps and were he forces us to build monuments of him and make his dark towers so he can make sure no digimon can come along and defeat him. And as it stands right now, no one has come even close of defeating him. As if their was anyone strong enough to defeat him in the first place.  
  
Many hoped to believe that the DigiDestined would be able to stop him. Unfortunately, they were unable to defeat him. Now the DigiDestined are considered a endangered spices. No sooner after both worlds were taken over, every DigiDestined and their digimon were either destroyed or sent to camps were they are brutally turtured. But what I have figured out is that out of all the DigiDestined, MaloMyotismon only considered one group as even a threat. And that group were the DigiDestined of Odiaba Japan.  
  
That is right, the same group who were from my hometown. The same group that eight of the thirteen saved both worlds all those years ago. Even though I didn't know that any of them were DigiDestined I knew some of them.  
  
I knew Taichi Kamyia, also known as Tai. The person I considered my idol. The leader of the original DigiDestined, the bearer of the creat of courage and partner that is considered the strongest digimon compared to MaloMyotismon, WarGreymon. His sister, Hikari Kamiya, otherwise called Kari. The bearer of the creat and digi egg of light and partner of Gatomon. A member of both the original and new DigiDestined groups. I had many classes with her before any of this occured and even had a thing for her. But I let her go when I saw that she seemingly liked someone else. Besides, with what I have to go through, I am more concerned about trying to survive then worring about a crush. Finally, their is Takeru Takaishi, or T.K. for short. The owner of the creast and digi egg of hope. Like Kari he is a member of both original and new DigiDestined teams. Was somewhat declared the unofficial leader of the new team. It was also rumored to have a relationship with Kari. As for the others, I know little or nothing about them. Other than that basically they were my age or a bit older. Also that one of them once was the Digimon Emperor, but he saw what he was doing was wrong and switched sides and join the DigiDestined.  
  
But from what is known is that in the confrontation with MaloMyotismon, they tried to fight back, only to be defeated by him. Ever since then none of them or their digimon have been seen. But it has been rumored that instead of destroying them, he locked them up in seperate locations so to prevent them from ever coming together to take him down. I don't know weather to believe that or not. But I guess that we all need to have something to give us hope. 


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 1:  
The Arrival  


  
Same old, same old. I don't own Digimon.  
  
Before I start I want to give special thanks to Valerie Sekula. She offered to proofread this chapter and I thank her for that. She will also proofread some of my other chapter in the future. Once again, thanks Valerie  
  
Ever since I being seperated from my parents and sister, I have been sent to many human camps. I have been known as a trouble maker. I was cauing problems for the guards by stopping them from hurting the other prisioners and so forth. I was the self proclaimed hero for the other prisioners and the guards considered me a threat that I might start a uprising. So instead of keeping me in the same camp, they relocated me to another camp.  
  
I am being transferred to this camp in the digital world were it is been declared to be one of the most brutal camps anywhere. It's suppose to contain some of the most troublesome humans and digimon that are either have been a problem to MaloMyotismon or like me, can't be controled in the other camps.   
  
I arrived in the camp within a day and was quickly send through the courtyard to be set up in the camp. As I was going through the courtyard I noticed humans of all cultures and digimon from rookies to megas all about. They all gave me glances. Seeing if I was anything special. But none of them dared to make any form of contact with me. Afarid of what punishment they would get if they did so. I also saw numerous guards, mostly champions to ultimate digimon set everywhere in the camp to prevent any escape attempts.  
  
After walking across the courtyard we stopped in front of a huge building. We waited. As we waited for the door to open I took notice that at the far end of the courtyard was another building. I realized that it was too small to be the building where the prisioners were suppose to be held in. It seemingly was big enough to hold up to only one two or three people. Their were also two huge Devimons guarding the only door the of the buidling. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting at the door, a Andromon with a dark ring around it's need open it. Telling us to follow him we walled through the long hallway until we meet with whoever in charge. Which was a digmon named SkullMeramon.  
  
"Ah, so are new guest has finally arrived." he said. He started to walk towards me, in attempt to intimidate me. Instead of backing away from him, I stood my ground by not moving away as he came closer to me. "Well, are you going to say anything to your new warden?" I just glared at him with hatred in my eyes. Even though I knew that he could easily kill me right there and than I wouldn't back down from him and give him that satisfaction. I would rather die being brave than living in fear.  
  
"Oh, so are you one of those people that doesn't know the meaning of fear?" I looked at him with a confused look as to say, "What are you getting at?" "Dont be too surprised. I have looked at your record. Daisuke Motomiya, otherwise known as Davis. You were one of those people who tries to help defined others and not worry about yourself. Well, I will give you something to worry about. I think you should be sent to your cell now. Put him with Blade." "But sir. I know you want to break the boy's spirit, but is it wise to put him with Blade. I mean, he is after all just a boy." questioned the Andromon.  
  
"Are you questing my orders Andromon?" "No sir. It's just that we both know what Blade has done to his former cell mates and they were tougher than this boy is. So why don't we just place him with someone else?" Before either of them could say anything else I decided to say something. "I have to interrupt you. But I have to tell you that I don't want any special treatment. So I prefer that you put me with this person named Blade. I don't want any kind of pity just because I am a boy. I want to be treated like everyone else here."  
  
It was needless to say that both digimon were somewhat surprised at what I just said. "You impress me Motomiya. Your are fearless as you been said to be. Very well, your suggestion will be granted. Put him in his new home." Following Andromon and the two other guards, they led me out of the office and took me to the prisioner's cell building. "Are your sure you want to go through with this?" asked Andromon. "Yes I do. Eversince I got here all I heard is tht I am fearless and that I don't know the meaning of the word fear. Well, I am going to prove that I am indeed fearless and that I know the meaning of the word fear, I just prefer to not let it control my life." "You are indeed brave. Foolish, but brave. I just hope that you are able to back it up. Because you are going to need to." "Thanks for the warning but I think I will be able to watch out for myself. Besides, how tough can this Blade guy be?" Andromon just kept walking and didn't say anything else. That what made me start to worry. By Andromon's reaction to my question I couldn't help but wonder what kind of person this Blade guy was.  
  
We quickly arrived to the prisioner's building. It was some what bigger than SkullMeramon's bulding. Their were also guards all around. Soon after the door opened and they shoved me in. As we were walking to my cell I noticed that the other prisioners were either giving me glances or whispering their opinions about me. When we got to my cell I was once again shoved into it. The guards quickly left me on my own. Once they left I looked around my cell. All that was in there were a bunk bed, a sink, a toliet and the only sources of light was the lights that were across the entire hallway and a small window that was on the cell wall.  
  
"So, they decided to give me a new cell mate did they?" said a voice. I quckly looked around to find the source of the voice. After looking around I saw that on the top bed was a man. He slowly climbed out of the bed and walked over to me. As he was walking towards me I noticed that he was huge. He had to be twice my height, even though I was at least six feet tall and more muscular than me. In other words, I was like a small child compared to him. "Well, I can't say I am upset about it. It has been a while since I had someone to have fun with." Even though I didn't know anything about this guy, I knew that his definition of fun was not good thing for me. I knew that he was trying to intemidate me. But I refused to back down to him and stood my ground.  
  
Seeing that I wasn't frighten by him, the person that I presumed was Blade tried to insert some fear into me. "So, you think you are tough, don't you?" he asked as he pushed me. Instead of backing away from him as he wanted me to, I kept my ground and look directly into his eyes. I could tell that he was a little surprise that I wasn't backing down to him and he was getting a bit upset by me showing no fear to him. "I have to say that I am impress. My other cel mates would be already scared of me and wouldn't be able to remain clam like you are." "Then I guess that I am not like the others, am I?  
  
"Why you little..." Totally furious, he tried to hit me in the face. Thinking fast I moved out of the way of the punches that were being aim at my head. He stopped momentarily to see that he didn't get in one shot on me and that I now had a little smirk on my face. Pulling his arm back again he was preparing to try again to make me scared. Instead of moving out of the way like he wanted me to, I stayed still and didn't move a inch. Then, when it look like he was about to hit me, he stopped just a few inches from my face. "Why didn't you move out of the way of my punch?" "The reason I didn't move is because I wouldn't be intemidated by you. I'm certain that you can beat me toa bloody pulp. But I won't be afraid by you. So go ahead. Beat me up and get it over with."  
  
Not wanting to see myself get heat up, I closed my eyes. After not hearing or feeling anything except for my heart pounding against my chest I decided to open my eyes to see what was going on. The first thing I noticed was that Blade was just standing there with his arms by his sides and a small grin on his face. "You know what boy. I like you. None of the others were crazy enough to do what you are doing right now. You know I can beat you to a pulp but you refuse to show the slightest bit of fear. Either you are very brave or very foolish." "Umm, thanks...I think." was my only response as I was somewhat stunned by this guy's change in attitude towards me. "Calm down, calm down, I am not going to hurt you. I am trying to call a truce. Yet's get along as of now."  
  
With that he stuck out his hand to seal the deal. I was heistant at first. But I finally accepted it and shook his hand. "Okay, a truce then. Since we have a truce I guess I should introduce my self. My name is Daisuke Motomiya. But you can call me Davis. What's your name?" "I'm called Blade. But my real name is Gerald McFarley. The reason I want to be called Blade is because I wouldn't be so tough if I was called Gerald McFarley." "I agree with you on that. I mean, when was the last time you heard anyone with the name Gerald being a tough guy? Anyways, when do they serve the food around here? I am getting hunger." Not able to hold it in, Blade let out a small laugh. "I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."   
  
  
A week later...  
  
It had been already a week since I was moved to this camp and not mush has really happen. Many of the self proclaimed tough humans and digimon tried to intemidate me like Blade did and just like I did with Blade, I didn't show any signs of fear to them. They quickly stop trying to intemidate me, seeing that they couldn't scare me and that I was now a friend to Blade.  
  
Our friendship has gone well. We both watch each others back and step in when the other is in a fight. Of course we get punished for being involved in fights. Some of the punishments we received were either getting beat up, sent into their hot boxes for a few hours or we were confined to our cell for a day or two. But we keep being defiant to SkullMeramon and continue to be thorns in his side.  
  
It was now nightime and we are now in our cells just thinking to ourselfs before we went to sleep. I was by the window looking over to the building I saw when I first arrived. I was still wondering why that building so important that they had at least to guards on watch at all times. Was their something dangerous in there? Was their some kind of trouble some prisioner that had to be seperated from the rest of us and confined into that building? I would try to see what was inside but everytime me or anyone else got anywhere near it they would be sent away. Either they would move away before anything happen to them or like in my case, be moved away by force. Seeing that I couldn't figure it out on my own, I would ask Blade. Knowing that he has been here longer than I have he would know the answers to my questions.  
  
"Hey Blade? Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" 'Sure Davis. What do you want to ask?" "I was wondering what is in that building that is always being guarded. I mean, it has to be something pretty important to be watched over all the time." "Well, I am not completely sure about it but from what I know is that their is two prisioners in that building. One human and one digimon." "That whole building and all those guards are just for two prisioners? They have to be very dangerous to have all that to be kept a close eye on." "The reaons for all that is maybe they are rumored to be DigiDestined from Japan."  
  
"Are you serious? A actually DigiDestined and their digimon, right here inthis very camp. And if what you say is true then the rumors must be true as well. That the Japan DigiDestined and their digimon are still alive and are at different places. Do you happen to know who the preson is or what is their digimon?" "I don't know anything about the digimon but from what I heard is that the human is a girl. Probably around your age. I am not certain about this but I think she was part of the original eight DigiDestined. Why are you asking me this now Davis?...Davis?"   
  
After hearing what Blade said about who could be in that building I went into deep thought. *Could it be her? Blade said he wasn't sure about it. Still, I have to find out.* "DAVIS!! Are you listening to me?" yelled Blade which knock me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry Blade. I guess I must of spaced out there for a while. What were you asking me again?" "I was aking you why do you want to know what is in that building?" "I just wanted to know what was so important to have all that secruity. Now that I have a good guess what it is I want to get in there to be certain." "What?!? No offense Davis, but are you nuts? How would you get past the two Devimon let alone get in?" "That is why I have a plan. It may sound a little bit strange but it might just work. But for it to work I will need your help to pull it off. So, are you going to help me or not?" "Alright. I'll help you. So what is your so called plan?" "It's very simple. My plan is this. We..."  
  
  
Next Day...  
  
We were all now in the courtyard for our daily relax period. Looking around I noticed that like usual their were guards  
everywhere. I then looked over to Blade who was now on the other side of the courtyard to get my plan ready. He looked towards me for my signal. Taking a quick look at the two Devimon that were guarding the only entrance into the building I gave the singal to start the plan. The plan was simple. Blade and some of our friends would start a small riot. Then, in the middle of it they will move it closer to the building, which will cause the Devimon to get involve in it and would try to stop it. As they are distracted I would sneak into the building and find out what is indeed in there.  
  
Just as I planned, Blade and the others started the riot and also like I planned, the guards were now trying to stop it. As they were doing that I quietly snuck to the side of the building. I poked my head to where the two Devimons were doing. To my dismay they were still blocking the door. Thankfully, I thought ahead. Some of my digimon allies moved in closer to the Devimon and started to fight with them. To make sure that stayed away from the entrance, the Devimon started to pushed them away and slowly starting to get involved in the riot. Not wasting anymore time, I went to the door. I quickly picked the lock open and I opened the door and walked in to see if my hunch was true or not.  
  
  
Well, how do like the story so far? Send me your reviews and give me your opinion(s) of my story. 


	3. A Discovery and A Escape

Chapter 2:  
A Discovery and  
A Escape  
  
Sorry it took so long. I was busy with school. I'll try to have the next chapter out quicker than this one. I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
Once I entered the building I was surprised at what I was seeing. In the first room I went into it look like a small torture room which included the basic things you would see. Like chains on the walls, whips, etc.. Stepping out of the room and entering the hallway I heard faint sobbing in the far end of the hallway. Being careful, I slowly walked to the source of the crying.  
  
It lead me to a closed doorway. Just before I opened the door I noticed their was a slight crack in the doorway. Thinking better than just barging in, I should see what was inside first. Bending down so I can have a better view into the room, I looked inside. I couldn't see much but I was able to listen to what was going on. From what I figure out is that a small white digimon was trying to comfort a sobbing girl that had her back towards me. Despite that the sounds of the riot were easily heard from outside, I still could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Please don't cry. Everything will be okay, you'll see." said the white digimon. "How can you say that? It's been over four years since we been put here and all this time we been either tortured and beaten days on end. Sometimes I wonder why we keep on going. We don't even know if the others are still alive."  
  
For some reason it hurt me to hear this girl cry in sadness. Making a decision I slowly opened the door, which made the door creack. The girl literally jumped into the air because of the sudden noise. She quickly turned around towards me. Before I could even take a step forward, the little white digimon stepped in between us to protect her partner. Taking my eyes of the digimon I looked over to the girl.  
  
The first thing I noticed about here was her ruby colored eyes. I couldn't help but be in canted by those eyes. As if they were looking directly into my soul. Moving my eyes away from hers I looked at the rest of her. She had a shapely body, chest nut colored hair that went down to her shoulds, a somewhat small nose that complimented her face. Seeing her face made me remember about someone from my past Then, like a load of bricks, it hit me as I remembered who see was. "Kari?"  
  
Needless to say she was shocked at what I said. "How do you know my name is Kari? Do I know you?" "Kari, it's me, Davis. You know Davis Motomiya." I didn't say anything so that I could allow her to comprehend what I just said. From what I could tell by the look on her face she was shocked but slowly she put a calm look on her face. She got up from where she was sitting and stood right in front of me. Preparing myself for what might happen I started to slowly lift my hands up, ready to defend myself. Then, out of no where, she grabbed me into a hug.  
  
"It's really you Davis. I can't belief it." she cried as she started to cry on my shoulder. But this time they were tears of joy. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come in here." "Forget about that right now. We have more important things to discuss." It was then that I noticed that I presumed was here digmon was still keeping a close eye on me. "If you don't mind me asking, who is she?" I asked pointing over to the digimon. "Oh, let me introduce you to my digimon and friend, Gatomon." "Nice to meet you Gatomon." I stuck my hand out for her to shake it. She looked right at me and seeing that I was no threat, she shook my hand. "Nice to meet you. Any friend of Kari is a friend of mine." "Okay. Now that we got all the introductions out of the way, lets get down to some serious business. Can your digimon digivolve what so ever?" "No she can't. My digivice and D-terminal were taken away from me. Without them she can't digivolve." "Then that means we have toe get them back. Do you know where they might be?" "SkullMeramon has them. He has them in a small bouch that he takes with him everywhere."  
  
Thinking back to the first time I met SkullMeramon I remembered that he did have a bouch tied to his side. "That does cause a problem. He certainly won't just hand them over." I was about to say something else when I started to notice by the sounds outside that the riot was starting to end. Knowing that I would be in major trouble if I got caught I decided it was time for me to get out. I was about to leave when Kari stopped me by grabbing my arm.  
  
"Davis, what are planning on doing?" I didn't say anything so I wouldn't cause her to get worried. But when I look into her eyes that were full with fear I couldn't keep it from her for some reason. "I am planning on getting you and Gatomon out of here. First I have to get your digivice and D-terminal from SkullMeramon. After that we could..." Before I could finish Kari interrupted me. "Don't Davis. Don't do anything crazy. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me." "Don't worry about me Kari. I can take care of myself. You just get yourself prepared when we escape from here." Before Kari could say anything I ran out of the room and continue to run until I got to the exit.  
  
I slowly open the door to peak outside to see what was happening. The riot was still going on but the guards were slowly regaining control. I was about to go out when someone called my name. Looking back I saw Kari with Gatomon right behind her running towards me. "Don't try to change my mind Kari. My mind is already made up." "But Davis, you have to think this through. Can you see that it isn't worth it that you have to risk your life just to help me."  
  
"That is were your wrong Kari." I said. She was not looking at me in confusion. "I am doing this for everyone. You, me, the prisioners in this camp and everyone else who is wishing to have freedom and live their lives they had before MaloMyotismon took over. Can you see Kari? Once you get your digivice and D-terminal and escape from here, you can go find the other DigiDestined. Then you will be able to go after and defeat MaloMyotismon and free every human and digimon from his reign of evil."  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to change my mind she yet out a sign, "Alright Davis. Do what you want to do. I can't stop you even if I tried to. Just promise me that you will be careful." "Come on Kari, this is me were talkingabout...Wait, I see what you mean." Neither of us could help but laught from that last comment. Once we calmed down I was about to leave when Kari called me back. "Please be careful Davis." "I promise Kari. Now I better get back other there before they notice that I am in here." "Well, then you better leave then. But first." Before I could say anything she gave me a small peck on the cheek. Too stunned by the sudden act of affection I just stood their with a slight blush covering my face. I came back to my senses by Kari's giggling. "What was that for?" "Just giving you some luck. Now hurry up and get back out there before you get into trouble."  
  
Not wasting anymore time I opened the door to see that riot was still going on. Being one not to stay away from a fight I decided to get my share in it. I was able to take down some of the guards until they were able to us completely. Our punishment for having a riot was that we were sent to the isolation chamber for a few hours. The chamber was nothing more than a empty room were no sound goes in or out and the only light source was a few lights on the ceiling. Only advantage about it was that no one that was outside the chamber can hear or see what was going on. Thankfully, that would help me as I was starting my plan for the grand escape.  
  
I waited till we were all in the chamber and when everyone got use to being in the room before I starting talking. When that was done I left from where I was and went to where everyone was at. "May I have your attention? May I please have your attention?" The only person that was paying any type of attention was Blade. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" That made everyone stop doing what they were doing and were now focusing on me. "Thank you. First off I want to thank everyone who helped me out with this plan. Because of you I was able to accomplish my mission. As some of you may be wondering what I am talking about I will explain. During that little riot I was able to sink into the building that is always guarded and I discovered that inside was none other than a DigiDestined and their digimon."  
  
This bit of news caused everyone to either murmur or yell out their thoughts about what I just said. I waited until they were finish saying what they wanted to say before continuing. "What I just said is indeed true. But let me get to my point. I am asking for your help again, only this time I ask your help for escape. Before any of your say anything I want to say I am not just planning a escape for the DigiDestined or even myself. I am planning an escape for everybody." "That is impossible." yelled someone. "Besides, how do you propose we even get out of here? And what will we do when we get out? MaloMyotismon and his minions control basically everything. We should just worry about ourselfs instead of one person." cried out another person and from what I could tell, he wasn't the only one who was thinking about the same thing.  
  
"Listen, I know you all must be scared. But I have a plan. Before you give me your deision to help me or not I have something to say. Don't just help with this escape for me. Don't do it just for the trapped DigiDestined. Don't do it for even yourself." I momentarily stop talking to allow them to get what I was saying. "Do it for everyone who wants to live their lives in peace. For the people who sacrificed their lives in trying to free us from MaloMyotismon. And do it for the people let to come. When this is all over don't you want the people in the future to look back and say that when both worlds were saved from MaloMyotismon, this is where it started? Were a group of humans and digimon stepped forward and took the first step in freedom. Now, after hearing what I just said and you still don't want to help with this escape then say it now."  
  
Just as I hoped, no one protested. "I thank you for your help. With all of us working together I am certain that we can make this plan work. Blade, I am going to need your help big time on this one. You and me both have a very important part in this. Can I depend on your help?" It only took Blade a second to give me his answer. "I'm with you Davis. I have faith in you that you can get us out of here. You also could be the one to head us into freedom." "Thank you Blade. I don't really agree with you about that whole freedom thing but I will agree that I will do my best that everyone of us will get out of here. Now everyone gather around. We don't have much time to get the plan ready, so everyone listen up." Not having much time to prepare I explained my plan for escape.  
  
  
Next Day in the Afternoon...  
  
We were once again in the courtyard. But because of what happen yesterday, they had more guards around. And just as I hoped for, SkullMeramon was also out to make certain that what happen yesterday wouldn't happen again. Also as I presumed, he had the bouch that had Kari's digivice and D-terminal tied around his waist. Just like last time, I looked to everyone to see if they were already. Getting their nods that they were ready I looked over to Blade who like last time was on the other side of the courtyard waiting for me to signal to start the plan. With a nod and a silent prayer to myself my plan was under way.  
  
The plan was basically like the last one, only this time just me and Blade would fight. But instead of fighting the guards we were going to fight each other. To make sure that the guards wouldn't stop us, our allies would keep them from interrupting. As we are fighting we slowly move towards SkullMeramon. And when we are close enough I would grab the bouch and after I do that, we would go to the next part of the plan were we would go into a full fledged battle to escape from the camp. All of them knew that this could cause them to be killed but after my little speech it looked as if they were willing to give their lives if it meant to help the other's escape. Shaking that though out of my head I put my attention back to the plan and saw that Blade was more than halfway to me. Not wasting anytime I got myself ready for my part of the plan. Both me and Blade agreed to make our 'fight' as real as possible so not to cause any suspicion.  
  
Moments later, Blade was now only a few feet in front of me. Then, without anymore hesitation Blade hit me with a straight right hand to the face. Thinking that he would start with a shove, I wasn't prepared for it which caused me to fall to the ground. "What was the for?" I asked in anger with a samll hint of surpise in my voice. "You know exactly what this is about. This is about you tyrping to take over my territory." he answered in a sinister voice that I haven't heard him use towards me since the day we meet and was trying to intimidate me. Under different circumstances I would have been shocked by the what he was saying but I figured that he was doing this to be more convicing so I played along. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything but watch your back. I was the only one in this whole camp who gave a damn about yyou and this is the thanks I get? Well, then screw you. It's about time that I look out for myself instead of everyone else." Not saying anything else, I charged at Blade and tackled him to the ground.  
  
We rolled around on the ground for a few seconds before I was pinned to the ground with Blade hovering above me. He quickly landed a blow to the side of my head which was followed two more. Even though I was somewhat stunned by the blows that were delivered to me, I was able to focus enough to look around at my surroundings and I saw that while me and Blade were going at each other, the guards were trying to stop our fight but were being stopped by our allies who kept them from coming anywhere near us. I could also see that SkullMeramon was slowly coming towards us. He was easily going through our allies, not that he couldn't easily go through them but me and Blade told them to allow him to get pass them so it would be easier for us to get the bouch.  
  
Returning my attention back to the 'fight' with Blade I saw that he was reparing to hit me again in the head. Not saying a word I signaled with my eyes to where SkullMeramon was coming. Understanding what I was trying to tell him he signaled back to me that it was time to move to the main objective of this plan. Acting quickly I gave a right to the side of his head which made him go to the ground. Pushing myself off the ground I went over to Blade who was now getting back to his feet. I grabbed him by the collar and picked him all the way back up. Not liking what I was doing he quickly grabbed my by the collar and we were locked into a stare down.  
  
By this time, SkullMeramon was right behind me and I didn't have to see that he had to be furious. Looking ove rto Blade to see he was ready to go for the big part of the plan. Nodding his head in approval we moved in to do our part. Without wasting a second, Blade started pushing me bak towards SkullMeramon. Not able to stop both me and Blade, we crashed into him. While we were all tangled up with each other I took his bouch and quickly untangled myself and rushed over to the building that Kari was being held. After getting back to his feet, SkullMeramon noticed what I was running towards. He also saw something in my hand. Looking were the bouch once was, he saw that it was now gone. Putting two and two together he figured out what I was trying to do he was now going to stop me.  
  
"Everyone, I got what we were going for. Now it's time for us to escape." I yelled as I ran past them. With those words said everyone quickly changed from blocking the guards to fighting and trying to escape. As they were that, I continued to run towards Kari's building. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about the two Devimon that usually guarded Kari, as they were busy fighting off some of the escapees. Quickly opening the door I yelled out to Kari. "Kari? Where are you Kari?" "I'm over here Davis." From the hallway came Kari wht Gatomon following closely by.  
  
"What's going on outside Davis?" "Don't worry about that Kari. We have something more important to worry about. Oh yeah, I have something you might want." I handed Kari the bouch. She was confuse about what I just gave her but I just motioned her to open it. She slowly did so and let out a gasp as see saw her pink colored D3 and D-terminal. "Oh my gosh Davis. How did you get these?" "Let's just say it wasn't easy. Now lets getting going. We don't have much time. We have to escape from here." "I'll get Gatomon to digivolve so she can help us." "I doubt that will work Kari. Their is still a control spire outside and I am certain that it will stop her from digivolving what so ever." "Don't be so sure about that Davis. We have something to get around that. You just go and see if their is a chance to escape."  
  
Even though I was confused about what she was talking about. But I nodded myhead and went outside. As I suspected, their was a huge fight. The prisioners were to escape, the guards were fighting to stop then and it looked like the prisioners were slowly winning. I was about to go back in to get Kari when I noticed something coming towards me. As it came closer I saw that it was SkullMeramon. Having a feeling that he would cause trouble I decided that I hav to distract him to allow Kari the time she needed for whatever she was planning on doing and I didn't have to wait very long as SkullMeramon was not standing right in front of me.  
  
"Hey SkullMeramon, how are you doing?" "Save the fake warmness and give me back the bouch. "Bouch?!? What bouch?" "Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I am talking about. I am demanding that you give me back the bouch." "Why don't you try to make me you walking camp fire?" "Don't push me boy. Just give me what I want and I promis you a quick death." "Despite how flattering that offer is I will have to decline. The bouch, along with the items in it are with their rightful owner." "What do you mean they are with their rightful owner." "He means me." answered a voice from behind me. Coming out of the building came Kari with a mall grin on her face.  
  
"So, it was the DigiDestined girl is the one that this boy is fighting for. How sweet but I must get rid of both of you. Just stand still and..." SkullMeramon stopped talking when noticed that someone was missing. "Wait a minute. Where is the Gatomon?" Kari's grin grow bigger and I finaly figured out why she was grinning so much and I couldn't help but have a grin on my face as well. "I don't think you want to know that." "Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't know boy. Tell me where is the Gatomon." "Alright. If you really want to know. Kari." "Remember you asked for it. Nefertimon."  
  
Less than a second after saying that, a giant winged animal that looked like half cat and half humcan came crashing through the building and immediately charged at SkullMeramon. Both digimon quickly got engaged into their own battle as Kari and me stood back and cheered on for the winged digimon. "Please tell me that is Gatomon up there." "Yes, it is. She just digivolved." "How did that happen? I thought that the control spires stopped any kind of digivolving." "It does. But me and the other younger DigiDestined found a way to get around it. We found these strange looking digi eggs that had the crest symbols of the older DigiDestined on them. None of them could pick them up. Not even the ones who previously had the crest . But it was us four younger DigiDestined that were able to pick them up. Well, to make a long story short, it allowed our digimon to digivolve in a new way that we called armor digivolving. My digi egg is light."  
  
By the expression on my face you could tell that I was more than a little surprise about what I just heard. But their was something that she said that I didn't get. "I thought you said that none of the older DigiDestined could pick up any of the digi eggs. So, how is it that you were able to pick up the digi egg of light? I thought you were a member of the first DigiDestined team." "I'm not really sure about that myself. All I know is that out of all the older members, only me and T.K. were able to lift the digi eggs that had our crest on them. And how did you know I was a member of the original DigiDestined group?" "I've been a prisioner for over two years and also been in the digital world before so I have heard many times about the first team of DigiDestined."  
  
Before we could talk anymore we heard someone yelling my name. Turning to the source of the vocie I saw that it was Blade. Despite that he had numerous cuts and scraps he looked alright. "Are you guys okay?" "Were fine Blade. But you should be getting yourself out of here while you still can." "Are you kidding? You really think I would leave with all this fun going on? Come on Davis, I thought you knew me better than that." I couldn't help but grin at him. "Your right. I know how much you love to to have 'fun'. You aren't going to leave anytime soonare you?" "And let you take all the credit. You got to be kidding me. Besides, why would I want to miss seeing this battle." he gestured to were Nefertimon and SkullMeramon were fighting at.  
  
None of us said anything as we saw the two digimon going at each other and it looked pretty much even. It was a few seconds later that Blade noticed Kari. "My Davis, who is this lovely young Lady? Aren't you going to introduce me to her?" "Where are my manners? Kari, this is Blade. Blade, this is Kari. She is the DigiDestined I was talking about." "Ah, so this is the person that you worked so hard to save. I do have to admit she is very beautiful. Don't you agree Davis?" "Well, I um...I uh...think I have to agree with you on that." I managed to stutter out as I was blushing a bright shade of red. From the corner of my eye I thought that I saw a light of shade of blush on Kari's cheeks but before I could think about it any further, we were all heard a sudden crash into the ground which caused a huge cloud of dust. When thedust finally settled we saw that it was Nefertimon laying on the ground and we also saw that SkullMeramon was slowly walking towards her.  
  
Seeing her partner and friend hurt, Kari tried to run over to her but I grabbed her arm to prevent her from going. "Let me go Davis. I have to help her." Despite her pleas I kept a tight grip on her arm. "I'm sorry Kari but I won't. Can't you see that you will just get in Nefertimon's way if you go to her now?" "But Davis, she needs-" "Don't give me that 'But Davis'. You know deep diwn that I am right." Reculantly, she stopped struggling. "But I am worried about her Davis." I let go of her arm and placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I know you are Kari. I know how you must be feeling right now. Even though I am not a DigiDestined or have a digimon, I still know how it feels when someone you really care about is in trouble." What none of knew is that Kari's D3 was slowly starting to glow a faint pink. "You feel helpless, weak and awful. You feel like you are letting them down because you con't help them but that is where you are wrong. As long as you are with them when it's all over and their to help them in the end you are showing them that you really do care." I could tell that both Blade and Kari were shocked at what I just said. Even I was shocked that I was able to say what I just said.  
  
It was then that Kari's D3 was glowing brightly. "Kari, your D3. It's glowing." Now our attention was on the pink digivice that was letting out a pink glow. I didn't know what it was, but when I looked directly at the D3, something was telling me to say something to Kari. "Kari, aim your D3 at Nefertimon right now." I could tell that Kari was confused about what I just said. "Just do what I said, or Nefertimon will be history." That finally snapped Kari out of it. She aimed her D3 at Nefertimon and when it was pointed to her, a beam of pink light shot out of the D3 and to Nefertimon. As the beam hit the winged digimon, she started to glow a faint pink and as she was glowing she was slowly getting back to her feet and aparently, she was healed from all of her injuries that she suffered.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what just happen?" I asked to break the moment of silence as everyone of us were shocked from what occured. Even SkullMeramon, who had stopped walking was looking on in confusion. "Well, I am not completely sure about this but when Davis was saying his insperational speech to Kari, it made her more asure of herself. Which allowed her to help make Nefertimon to get better. At least that what I am can figure." explained Blade.  
  
Before we could say a single comment, the battle between Nefertimon and SkullMeramon resumed. Seeing that we couldn't do anything to help, we could only watched as they continued their fight. Unknown to the three of us, that while we were watching the two battling digimon, four arm guards were coming behind us. Blade was the first one to notice them. "Hey Davis. I think we have company." He motioned to the guards behind us. I could easily tell that they were more taller, more built than both me and Blade and they were also carrying loaded guns. "I think your right. Why don't we properly introduce ourselves to them?" His only reasponse was a slight nod as he prepared himself for a fight. Following his lead I got myself ready. "Stand back Kari. You'll get hurt if you stay close by and no offense but you will just get in our way." Not wasting anymore time, me and Blade charged towards the guards. As we were heading into battle I could her Kari yell good luck to us.  
  
Despite that we were out man, out muscled and weaponless, me and Blade were able to quickly to knock their guns away and take out one guard each and now we were now going one on one with the two remaining guards. As I was fighting I saw that even though they bigger and stronger, I was much quicker than them. Throughout the fight I just moved out of the way of any powerful blows and connect with some of my own. I repeated this for a few minutes and the guard was already breathing heavily and was slouching over in effort to catch his breath.  
  
Not allowing this opportunity to pass me by I reared back and with all the energy I could gather I drove my fist into the side of his head. Giving him some credit he tried to stay up but after stumpling a bit he finally fell back and went unconscious. When that was all done I looked over towards where Blade was at and saw that he also had taken care of his guard and was now walking towards me. "What took you so long Davis? I though you would have been done with that guy much faster than you did?" "Ah come on Blade. You know I was just some fun. Besides, I can ask you the same question. But forget about that right now." Before continuing I looked across the entire courtyard and saw that the other prisioners and remaining guards were still fighting. I could also see bodies down on the ground laying there motionless.  
  
Seeing their lifeless bodies on the ground I couldn't help but feel pity for them. I and everyone that was involved in this plan knew that they could be killed but they went with it for their own reasons. Some were doing it for payback. Some were doing it to simply escape from the camp. And some were doing it for the same reason I was.  
  
"Blade do you think we should help them out?" "Hah, I think they can handle themselves. Besides, we have something more important to worry about. Like finding a way to defeat SkullMeramon." "Yeah, your right. Now lets stop wasting time and get to work." We quickly went back to Kari as she was watching the resuming battle between the two digimon. Not really consitrating about the battle, I was in deep thought about how to end this. After thinking for a few more minutes I came up with a idea. "Kari, tell Nefertimon to blast apart one of the walls."  
  
I could tell that she was confused about my sudden request. "Why Davis? How will that help beat SkullMeramon?" "Just look around you Kari. Can't you see that as we continue to stand by and watch, more and more of this prisioners are going to lose their lives. That is why I am asking for you to tell her to do it. That is where you come in Blade. When Nefertimon blasts the wall down, you lead the remaining prisioners. Then, when you are safetly out of here, Nefertimon can take care of the human forest fire." "But what will you be doing Davis?" "I'll be staying right here with Kari. Someone has to make sure that she'll be safe." "What do you me by that?" "Oh come on Kari, we both know that you won't leave without Nefertimon. So I will be with you to make sure you stay out of harm's way. Alright, enough of this talking. Are you guys in or out?" "We're in." they both answered in unision.  
  
Quickly getting to work on their roles in the plan, Blade went off to get the prisioners ready to escape and Kari was giving Nefertimon the order to blast the wall. Giving a nod in understanding, Nefertimon fired two blasts into one of the walls which caused it to crumble apart and left only a huge hole where it once stood. Once the wall was destroyed, Blade quickly did his part by leading all the prisioners who were able to finish off the res of the guards through the hole in the prision and away from the battle field.  
  
"Alright, everyone out of the way. Now lets get rid of SkullMeramon." Not needed tobe told again, Nefertimon went straight at the fire digimon. But unlike the earlier moments, it seemed that Nefertimon was starting to lose. "What's going on here Kari? Why is Nefertimon losing?" "I think it might because she is losing her energy. If she was able to digivolve to Angewoman she would be able to win but with that control spire up she can't." "I see what you mean. She could try to destroy the spire but SkullMeramon will stop her before she gets a chance to. If only we could distract him long enough to..." Before finishing my thought I quickly came up with an idea to help end this battle.  
  
Not saying anything I quickly ran off to start my plan. "Davis?!? What in the world are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing? We need to distract SkullMeramon so Nefertimon can have a chance to destroy the control spire. And seeing as their isn't anyone around, it looks like I have to do it." "Don't be stupid Davis. You don't have to go through with this. Their has to be another way." "Don't worry about me Kari. I can take care of myself you just get Nefertimon ready to attack when he's distracted."" "Fine. I'll will go with your plan. Just be careful." "Sure thing Kari. I will do my best."  
  
Getting around to the other side of the battle wasn't that difficult. Making certain that everything was realy I put my pan into action. "Hey SkullMeramon over here." My sudden outburst caused the digimon to stop his actions. He turn around to look for the source of the voice and when he finally saw that it was me he gave me a look pure hatred. "You. What do you want? Can't you see that I am busy?" I knew what I was getting myself into but I knew that I had to do so to give Kari and Nefertimon enough time to destroy the control spire. "Yeah, I can see that youe are busy. But why go after her when you can come after me? After all I was the one who planned all this." "It was you who caused all this?" he asked harshly.  
  
As I was about to answer I saw from the corner of my eye that Nefertimon was back to her feet and with Kari on her back took off into the air, towards the control spire. I slowly moved around and just as I hoped SkullMeramon also moved around and now had his back facing towards them. Seeing that they still needed some more time I continue to stall.  
  
"Yeah, it was me. I was the one who set this whole thing up. I also set up that little riot from yesterday. What are you going to do about that?" He gave me his answer loud and clear when he rose his flames higher than they already were and the heat of the flames got so hot that I could feel the tremendous heat even though I was more than twenty feet away. "It's your fault. It's all your fault that this happen. You must pay for your actions." Before I could reply to his statement, he fired a fireball at me. Thinking fast I jumped to the side and covered my head as the fireball crashed into a part of the camp which caused it to blow up and create a huge crater.  
  
As the dust was starting to settle and I was getting up, I saw that SkullMeramon had fired more fireballs at me. I was able to dodge most of them but some were able to make slight contact. I was lucky that the ones that did hit only scrapt me. But as he kept firing at me and I kept dodging them I was slowly but surly, he was gaining the advantage as I was starting to wear down and the blasts were getting closer and closer at hitting me. Finally, after dodging for more than five minutes, I fell to my knees in complete exhaustion and in tremendous amount of pain from the furious attacks. Looking across the ard I saw that SkullMeramon had barely broken a sweet and I could tell be the look on his face that he was furious that I was able to survive as long as I had.  
  
"This is the end for you boy. This is where you meet your maker." He slowly lifted his arm up to start up his next attack. "Do you have any last words to say before I kill you?" Ignoring the pain I was experiencing I got to my feet and looked directly into his face with a look of determination. "As a matter of fact, I do. I just want to tell you that even if you take me out I was still able to do what I set out to do. So, go ahead and give me your best shot." Doing as I asked, he started to set up for the finall attack to end my life. As I saw the fireball starting to form in his hand I just stood there knowing I was still too exhausted to get out of the way in time. I just closed my eyes and prepared for the final attack.  
  
Even with my eyes closed I was able to hear him fire the fireball but I stood my ground with no expresention on my face so not to give him the satisfaction of showing him any type of fear. As the attack came closer to me I could feel the heat of it burning my skin. Just as it was about to hit me a beam of white light hit it away from me. I opened my eyes to see who saved my life and when I saw what it was I was needless to say shocked. In the sky above me was a woman that looked like an angel wearing some kind of white clothing all over her body, long white golves, a pink sash, six angel wings, long blond hair that went pass her shoulders and a helmet that covered her face.  
  
"How dare you get involved in my business. Who are you to dare get involved in this?" questioned SkullMeramon. The angel remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "I am the one who is here to stop you SkullMeramon. Your days of torturing humans and digimon a like are over." "You stop me? I agraid not." Going into action he fired a huge fireball at the angel. Not showing any concern she simply flow out of it's way. Becoming more furious he fired more fireballs and like before she flew out of the way. This went on a few more times until it appeared that the angel was tired of playing around. After dodging a few more of fireballs, she stretch her arms out in front of her and from what I could hear I heared her say, "Heaven's Charm." Which caused a pick beam to go up and down. Then she swung her arms to her sides which formed another pink beam that went to the sides as which formed into a cross. After making the cross it went charging straight into SkullMeramon. Unable to move out of the way it hit him head on. When he was hit he could only let out a scream of agony before becoming bits of data.  
  
During all that I couldn't help but be dumb founded at what I just saw. As I stood there, unable to move, I couldn't do nothing but stare at the angel that was still in the sky and apparently not finished with whatever she was setting on doing. Finally, after few seconds of complete uneasy silence, the angel turned her head and despite that her eyes were covered with a helmet, I could tell she was looking directly towards me. Not knowing whether she was friend or foe, I prepared myself to defined myself as she was slowly desending heself down to the ground. When she finally touch down she slowly started to walk towards me. I quickly got myself ready for anything.  
  
She finally stopped walking when she was right in front of me. "Well, come on. Lets get this over with. But tolet you know, I am not going down without a fight." As I prepared to fight I looked at the angel and was surprised that she had a smile on her face. "What are you smiling at? What's so amusing?" "No need to get all worked up Davis. I am a friend." "How do you know my name is Davis? Have we met before and what do you mean I am a friend?" "I think I can answer that Davis." replied a voice behind me.  
  
Turning around I saw that the voice came from Kari, who was walking towards us and had the same type of smile on her face as the angel did. "What is the meaning of this Kari? Do you know who this angel is?" "Calm down Davis. Their is a simple explanation to all of this. First off, you should already know who this is. She is no angel excally. She actually a digimon and her name is Angewomon and she is my digimon." Hearing that I finally was able tp ut two and two together. Before I could even say a word about that, Angewomon started to glow. As she was glowing she started to get smaller and when the glowing disappeared, where Angewomon once stood was now a very familiar digimon.  
  
"Now I get it. Angewomon is Gatomon's digivolved form but I thought she couldn't digivolve while the control spire was up." "Uh, Davis. Haven't you notice that the control spire was destroyed a while ago?" Looking to where the control spire once stood, all I could see was a part of a spire all destroyed. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh about missing it falling. "Ha, ha. Well, I guess when I was busy with SkullMeramon throwing those fireballs at me, I kind of missed it." "That's ture and Gatomon and me thank you for distracting him long enough so we could destroy it." "Thanks Kari but right now we should go meet up with Blade now. I have a feeling that this little escape of our have not gone unnoticed withany of MaloMyotismon's minions. "Lead the way Davis." With that said we left the camp to join the others.  
  
It didn't take us long to find the Blade. As soon as we got to him, he and the other prisioners surrounded us and gave us their graditued towards us. After they finish doing that Blade came over to me and put me into a huge hug. "You did it Davis. You actually did it. You promised us you would get us out of that camp and you did." "Your welcome...but can you...let go?...Please?" I said as I was trying to struggle out of his grip. "Sorry about that Davis." he apologized. "Don't worry about it Blade. I'm fine." "So, what is next for you?"  
  
That had been a question that I have been asking myself over and over again since I came up with that escape plan. I mean, I am now free to do whatever I wanted. "I don't know about you Blade but I am going to help Kari." "But why Davis?" "Because many things have change in both the real and digitial world since she has been locked away in that camp. So I am going to ehlp here get around." Before saying anymore I turned to Kari to ask what she thought about what Ijust said. "If that is alright with you Kari?" "It's alright with me. Gatomon and me would love the extra company any way." "Great. Now that we got that out of the way, we should get moving as soon as possible."  
  
Getting the nods of approval from Kari and Gatomon we prepared to get going when Blade grabbed my shoulder. "Wait Davis. Why are you doing this and what are you planning on doing out there?" "I'm doing this because I need to help Kari. I have to help he get all the DigiDestined back together. Can you see that if they don't reunite their won't be anyone able to free us from MaloMyotismon's rule. In other words, I have to and want to do this." "Fine then. I hope that the both of you will be able to succeed in your quest." "Aren't you coming with us Blade?" "I'm afraid not. As you do, I have my own quest to led. I am going to lead the prisioners arond and try to find others to join us and help lead against MaloMyotismon." "Hood louck then and I hope we meet each other again." "I hope so Davis."  
  
With that said we said our farewells and we went our seperate ways and as me, Kari and Gatomon were walking away I had many concerns running through my head. Could we reunite the DigiDestined? Could we even find them? Would I be able to help Kari and the others when they would need it or would I just get in their way? I guess only time would tell. 


	4. A New Member Of The Team

A New Member  
Of The Team  


  
Here is the next chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy reading it. As usual, I don't own digimon.  
  
  
(Author's POV)...  
  
Elsewhere in the digital world...  
  
As Davis and Kari were off in their quest to reunite the DigiDestined, a certain digimon ruler was going to reieve some unpleasent news.  
  
"Lord MaloMyotismon. Lord MaloMyotismon. I got some unpleasent news to report." said a frantic man. "What is it? And for your sake this better be important." replied a voice from the shadows. "W-Well s-sir, we just got a report that SkullMeramon's prision camp has been totally destroyed. and all the prisions have escape." "WHAT?! How did that happen?" "From what we could gather, it was a orgainized plan and it was all lead by one boy that we have let to identify." "What about the DigiDestined girl and her digimon that were placed there?" "I'm afraid sir that they to have escape and were able to retrieve her D3 and D-terminal as well as destroy the control spire in that sector." Send me SkullMeramon. He has some explaining to do." "That can't be done sir. The DigiDestined's digimon was able to destroy him before they escaped."  
  
By the look on MaloMyotismon's face it was easy to tell he wasn't too pleased about this news. "Argh, find them. Tell all my minions that I want that DigiDestined, her digimon and this boy brought to me and I want them alive. I want to have the pleasure of killing them myself. Now go." The man quickly left the room and leaving MaloMyotismon to think how to torture these infidels.  
  


****  


  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
It has been two days since we escaped from SkullMeramon's prision camp and we where now walking through a forest in the digital world. The reason we were doing this was because I heard a rumor that a town where some DigiDestined have been seen. To pass the time me and Kari would talk about basically anything we could think of. I would tell her about what happen to me since MaloMyotismon invaded and she would tell me about her adventures in the digital world, and the also about the other DigiDestined. I had thought about asking her what happen to her while she was in SkullMeramon's camp but decided against it. And as she was telling me about things of the DigiDestined their were something's I had to ask. "If you don't mind me asking Kari, you told me that everyone of the new DigiDestined except for Ken got a digi egg or digi eggs in some cases and who got which one. But you never told me who got the digi eggs of courage and friendship?" "No one got them. We never found either of them. Now on a different subject. Where is this place you are taking us?" "It's a small little town at the end of this forest. I came across it before I was captured and sent to a camp. It was so small you almost can consider it really as a village. In fact, it was so small that it didn't even have a control spire anywhere. Another reason why we are going there is because I heard that some of the Japan DigiDestined have een seen there."  
  
We only had to walk a few more minutes until we were able to see a small in front of us. As we walked into the town we could already tell something asn't right. It was too quite for this time of day, the streets were basically deserted of anyone and when when we ever did see someone they would look at us with fear and then runaway. "What's wront with everybody Davis? Why are they afraid of us?" "I don't know Kari. Last time I was here everyone was happy and carefree. So whatever did caused them to become so frigten had to be something terrible."  
  
After walking around and getting the same reaction from everyone we started to hear the sounds of a struggle. Following the noise we saw three Gazimon surrounding a man who looked to be in his mid forties. "Please leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you." said the man. "Who said you ever did." snickered one of the Gazimon. All of them started to laugh at the man's misfortune and kept him from getting away.  
  
Not being one to just stand back and watch someone getting unfaily attacked I looked around for something to use. I was able to find a board. I grabbed it and ran to heop the man. The Gazimon saw me coming at them. But before they could do anything I nailed one of them in the back of the head and quickly nailed one of the other two in the stomach. Both of digimon fell to the ground and layed their motionless. Not taking my eyes off of the only digimon standing I stepped in between him and the man. "I would suggest that you leave and take your friends with you before you wined up like they did."  
  
Seeing that he was by himself and I was prepared to fight, he quickly grabbed his fallen partners and dragged them away. "You'll pay for this boy. Just you wait. You haven't seen the last of us and that is a promise."  
  
Whe I saw that they were gone I dropped the board and went to check on the man. "Are you alright sir?" Before the man responed Kari and Gatomon came over to us. "Are you alright Davis? What were you thinking of attacking those Gazimon with nothing more than a board?" "Relax Kari. I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry so much but you know me. I can just stand back when someone is being mistreated." "It's okay Davis. For right now lets check on the man to see if he is okay." Switching our attention to the man we saw that the man was abuot a foot taller than the both of us, had a small beard and had light brown hair with some patches of gray in it.  
  
"Are you okay sir?" asked Kari. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to the both of you." "Actually sir, you should be thanking Davis. He was the one who saved you." "Come on Kari, your embarrassing me." "Did you just say that your name was Davis?" "Oh, yeah. My name is Davis. Do I know you or something?" "Maybe you don't remember me but I remember you. It's me Davis. Mitch." "Hearing the man's name I was to recognize the name with the face. "Mitch, it is you. Oh my gosh, it's been a long time hasen't it?" Me and Mitch started to exchange greetings when I saw that Kari and Gatomon were looking at us with confusion. "No offense Mitch but is their somewhere more private were we can talk?" "Sure Ddavis. You and your friends just follow me so we can talk. I know their is some questions you want answers to."We followed Mitch through out the town until he lead us to his small little house. After we got ourself comfrontable we got down to business. "Firt off Davis. Who is this lovely lady? Is she your girlfriend?" "What!? Come on Mitch. Hear name is Kari. She is just a close friend that I known for a long time and nothing more." I stammered out with a hint of blush on my face and from the corner of my eye I thought I saw a slight blush on Kari's face as well but I shook it off thinking it was just my imagination. "Alright, alright. I bet you are wondering how me and Davis met each other don't you Kari?" asked Mitch. "I wouldn't mined hearing about it." "Well, it started about six months after MaloMyotismon attacked. Thankfully, since this was a small town we didn't suffer much. They didn't even bother to put one of those damn control spires up. As time went by we thought we could live in a somewhat of normal life. But that was until they arrived. Like vultures, they came into our town and ravage anything in their path. Most of them were Gazimon like the ones you saw earlier. When we thought it couldn't get anymore worse, they brought in their boss.Unlike the rest of the gang he was not a small rookie digimon. He was a champion level digimon by the name of WarMonzaemon. And to make matter worst, he had a human partner." "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that he was a DigiDestined's digimon?" "Yes, they were a DigiDestined human and a digimon." I answered her question before Mitch could. "After MaloMyotismon took over, the first thing he did was go after the DigiDestined. With all his minions it didn't take very long for him to capture them all. After they were captured he would give them a choice. Either join him or suffer his wrath and from what I just told you it obvious that some took up on his offer." "So your telling me that their are DigiDestined that are working with MaloMyotismon?" "That is correct. Trying to find a DigiDestined that is not captured or working for him is harder than finding a needle in a haystack. In other words Kari you may be the only DigiDestined that is willing to fight MaloMyotismon. But enough about that for now. You may continue with your story Mitch."  
  
"Thank you Davis. Now, where was I? Oh, not I remember. Are town was in the mercy of the digimon gang for two months. Then one day you arrived Davis. You came walking into town with nothing more than the clothes on your back. No one gave you any signs of recognizing that you were even there. So you wonder down the streets and you continue to do so until you saw someone in trouble. You saw my younger sister, Mary being attacked by two Gazimon. Even though you were out numbered you still went at them and attacked. With the element of surprise on your side you were able to get rid of them and save my sister. After that you were able to organize all the towns people together and lead them against the gang. Working all together we were able to drive them away. When it was over you stayed with us to help fix up the damage that was caused by them and when you saw that everything was going to be okay you just packed up some supplies, said your goodbyes and left."  
  
"Man Davis, you really did all that?" "I was just doing what I thought was the right thing to do. When I saw that my job was done I left. That reminds me Mitch. Where is your sister Mary? It would be nice to catch up on old times." It was then that I notice that Mitch's facial expression change from a carefree to a look of saddness. "She isn' there." "Where is she then?" "The gang that those three Gazimon that you saw earlier took her to their hideout. Before you say or do anything Davis you have to know something first." "Alright then, spit it out." "Well, I was with her when they took her. They quickly got rid of me and then went after her. She try to escape. But they were able to get her. Then, before leaving with her, one of them came over to me and said 'if you ever see your friend Davis again, tell him that Trevor will be waiting for him.' And with that said grabbed Mary and left. That was a little over a week ago."  
  
None of us say anything as we took what we heard in our own way. I could see that Kari and Gatomon were upset about it but I was furious. What they didn't know was that when I was here I became very close friends with both Mitch and Marcy. "Where is Trevor's hideout?" I know what you are thinking Davis and i would reconsider it." "Why shoud I?" "Because one, you would be out numbered and two, is that by now those three Gazimon that you let go have probably told Trevor what happen and it won't take him long to figure out that you are back. You better than anyone should know that he won't be unprepared. We have to think this through if we want to stop him."  
  
Calming myself I started to think clearly and started to get up. "Your right Mitch. We have to think this throught. But first, tell me where is Trevor's hideout at." Getting up as well, he came up and stood in front of me. "If you must know his hideout is by the edge of the mountains where the caves is at." "Thank you Mitch and I am sorry." "Sorry? Ssorry for what?" "For this." Aafter I said that I gave him a blow in the stomach. They were completely shocked by my sudden action. Aas I removed my first from Mitch's gut, he collapsed to the ground and was gasping for air. Kari and Gatomon went over to check on him. "Why did you do that Davis?" "I'm sorry Kari. I had to do it. Tell him that this is something I have to do on my own." I then got out of the house and headed towards where Mitch told me where Trevor's hideout was at.  
  
  
(Kari's POV)...  
  
I couldn't believe what I just saw. It appeared that Mitch was able to convince Davis to settle down and sit down so we could come up with a plan but was punch in the gut instaed. Then when I was checking on him, he just leaves. It didn't take long for Mitch to recover from the shot. "That boy can sure hit." He looked around and saw only me and Gatomon were with him. "Let me guess. Davis has already left hasn't he?" "Yes he has. He told me to tell you that he was sorry for what he did and also that this was something he had to do on his own. What did he mean by that?" "I have a feeling that he would do something like this." "Their is more to this story than you told us isn't their?"  
  
Not saying a word he went and took a seat. He gestured for me to sit with him and I did and sat in a near by chair with Gatomon standing by me. " To anwer your question, yes, their is more to the story than I told you. First off, that boy, Trevor, he was the DigiDestined who was partners with WarMonzaemon that was attacking our town. But when Davis lead us against his gang he took on Trevor and after a tough battle Davis finally won. After winning the battle Trevor, his digimon and his entire gang fled but as Trevor was leaving, he looked right at Davis and told him that he may have beaten him now but he would someday comeback and get his revenge on him and the entire town. We didn't take the threat seriously but you can see that we should have."  
  
"So are you telling me that as we speak Davis is going after this guy all by himself." It was the only thing I could think of saying. I mean, Davis couldn't be that crazy enough to do something like that. "I'm afraid so." I guess I was wrong. "You must know Kari that Davis will do anything to protect his friends from danger. Even if it means sacrificing himself in the process." "Quick, tell me where these caves are at before it's too late." I knew I had to act quickly. I had to get to Davis before it was too late for him.  
  
  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
It didn't take me long to arrive at the place I was looking for. Hinding myfrom from view I looked to see what I was up against. I saw that both of the caves were being well guarded. Luckily, most of the guards were just Gazimon and other rookie digimon. And knowing Trever he would be in the bigger cave. As I hide to think of a plan I heard something moving in the bushes behind me. Thinking that it was one of the guards I prepared to defined myself. As I got ready to fight whatever came out of the bushes the two figures came walking out and came over to me.  
  
Instead of two digimon guards coming out from the bushes it was Kari and Gatomon. "What are you doing here?" "What does it look like where doing? Where here to help you." "You shouldn't be here Kari. This is something I need to do on my own." "No you don't. You can't take the entire blame for Trevor coming back and taking Mary." "I see that Mitch told you the entire story." "Yes, he told me and Gatomon everything. And that is way where here. We are to here to help you." "Very well then. But before we do anything I suggest that you should get Gatomon to armor digivolve to Nefertimon since their is a control spire just a few feet away from the caves. I suspect that they put it up so that no digimon could digivolve and beat them." "That has to be the answer. But wouldn't the spire stop Trevor's digimon from doing the same?" "No it wouldn't. Just like Gatomon, his digimon has envoved enough to stay in it's champion form. That is why we have to hit them hard and fast. Then, during the confusion we rescue Mary and get the heck out of there. We can deal with deal with stopping Trevor and his gang later. Right now we got to get our plan in order."  
  
When we got the final details straighten out we started to put our plan into action. Giving the go ahead, I signaled Kari to start her part of the plan. Grabbing her D-terminal she unlocked the digi egg of light which allowed Gatomon to armor digivolve to Nefertimon. When that was done Nefertimon flew out and started to attack and as planned the guards went after her but no matter how much they tried they couldn't hit her. While they continue to go after her, me and Kari snuck passed them and headed for the caves. "Which cave do you think Mary is being held in?" questioned Kari. "I have a feelng that she is in the top one because knowing Trevor like I do he would want to keep her close by and with his ego like it is he would be in the top cave." I answered. Then I looked over to see how Nefertimon was doing and I could see that the guards were getting closer at htting her. "We better hurry up before we get caught." Then, as if on cue, me and Kari felt something poking us in the back. Turning my head I could see that the two Gazimon that I knocked out when we first arrived were now behind us and restraining us by shoving their claws into our backs. "Be smart by not trying anything funny and call off your digimon off."  
  
Seeing that their wasn't anyway we could get out of this I told Kari to do what they said and she did so by telling Nefertimon to stand down which she did and then reverted back to Gatomon. Once that was done they lead us into the top cave. The two Gazimon continued to lead us further into the cave while the rest of them kept an eye on Gatomon so to make sure she wouldn't try anything.  
  
They continued to lead us until we arrived at the end of the cave where stood a version of a thron with a man sitting on it and when he saw us he got up and walked over to us. As he was walking towards us I could see that he might have change a bit, but I could still recognize him no matter what. "It's been a long time hasn't it Davis?" "Hasn't been long enough if you ask me Trevor." I hissed out at him which he just responded with a sinister smirk. "I see that your still as head strong as ever." "I still see that your a power hungry madman." I got a punch squarely in the jaw for my comment which caused me to stagger down to one knee.  
  
"Oh my, Davis. Are you alright?" asked Kari as she came over and knelt besides me. "I'm fine Kari." I said as I wiped off the trail of blood that was coming from the corner of my mouth. Getting back to my feet I decided to get down to business. "Enought of this crap Trevor. Tell me what have you done with Mary." "Why she is right here." He whispered to one of his goons to do something. He left and came back a few minuets later with a girl about my age, with long red hair that went pasted her shoulders, two black eyes and I had to say she a very shapely figure. But just like with Trevor, I easily recognize who she was.  
  
When she made eye contract with me she as well was able to recognize me. Getting away from the grasp of her captive, she ran over towards me and hugged me. "Oh my god. It's really you. I can't believe your actually here." Shocked by her sudden action, I didn't do anything. I quickly recovered and returned her hug. "Don't need to worry Mary. Everything is going to be alright. I'll do everything in my ability to make it possibly." Moving her aise I marched myself to Trevor and stopped when I was face to face with him. "Oh, is Dais gonna try to stop me?" said Trevor as if it was a joke. I remain quite and retain my anger by clinging and unclinging my fist. "Is little getting upset? Come on. What are you going to do about it? Maybe I sould just take care of your friends first."  
  
That was the final straw. Not caring about what would happen to me I tackled him to the ground and landed some punches into his head. No sooner that I did that the Gazimon that was watching me jmped on top of me to stop me. With a solid punch I was able to knock him off and out. Before the other one could come and interfere, he was knocked out as well by Kari. I continue to punch down onto Trevor and it seemed I was on my way on finishing this until he was able to push me off of him and crawled a bit away from me. When he was far enough he yelled for something to come and help him. Suddenly, something came rumbling into the cave. It looked like a gaint ragged old teddy hear. But I knew from past experience that he wasn't something to laugh at.  
  
"Ah, WarMonzaemon. I'm glad your arrived. Now, I would be very thankful if you would take care of these three for me." demanded Trevor as he got back to his feet and got behind the digimon. "This is not good. This is definitely not good." was the only thing I could say as I saw the digimon preparing to coming at us and seeing that Gatomon was still being watch over by the other guards I knew that we were set for major trouble. "Kari, take Mary and get as far away as possible." "But what you Davis? What are you going to do?" asked Kari even though she had a sinking feeling about what I was planning on doing?" "I'm going to stay behind to give you the time you need to get Gatomon and get out of here." "Don't be crazy Davis. You must know that if you go through with this you are going to die." "Then so be it. As long as one of us makes it through this, then their will still be someone to stand up to MaloMyotismon. Now, get out of here."  
  
Turning my attention back towards Trevor and WarMonzaemon I saw that they were prepared to attack. "What are you waiting for? Give my what you got." Granting my request Trevor gave WarMonzaemon the order to take care of me and doing as he was told he charged straight towards me. But I stood my ground and ignoring the pleas of Kari and Mary. Then, when WarMonzaemon was only a few inches of landing his claws into me, a giant light of red and orange came between us and stopping him in his tracks. Everyone that were seeing this could only stare at the lights as they shinned throughout the cave. Then the lights started to form into a shape. The light faded away and was replaced by a egg shape object with red and orange flame designs on and a huge spike sticking out of it.  
  
It just hovered in the air then it slowly lowered it self towards me. Reluctantly I grabbed it and noticed a symbol under the spike. "Alright. Can someone please tell me what just happened?" "That's the digi egg of courage." answered Kari who was now behind me. "Are you telling me this is actually a digi egg?" Before she could say anything, a strange light came from behind the egg and in my right had. Moving my hand I saw that it was holding a digivice just like Kari's but instead of pink it was blue. Even before I could make a comment, a blue beam shot out of it and hit the ground in front of me. It took shape and formed into a little blue reptile with a white belly. It also had a small horn on it's nose and a small yellow V symbol on his forehead.  
  
Needless to say I was completely freaked out by the whole thing. Calming myself down I looked back at the little creature and saw that it was looking at me strangely. Not knowing what he was going to do, I nervously looked waved at him. Then, out of nowhere he came running over to me and started to hug my legs. "Your here, your finally here. You found your digivice and the digi egg of courage." I was speechless at what I just heard. "Are you saying that these things are actually mine?" "Well of course they are. Their yours since your a DigiDestined." "Me?!? A DigiDestined? Are absolutely sure about that?" "Of course I am. Let me introduce myself. My name is Veemon. I'm your digimon partner." "My very own digimon? I'm not really sure about this." I couldn't help myself for having doubts about this. Then a conforting hand landed on my shoulder. Turning around I saw that it was from Kari. "Davis, I do believe what Veemon said about you being a DigiDestined is true. But you have to believe it yourself if you want to unlock the digi egg of courage." Hearing her words I felt my doubts slipping away. It was then that I noticed that WarMonzaemon was coming towards us again. Then as he was coming I held up the digi egg in front of me and not even thinking at all, I let the words come out of my mouth. "Digi armor energize."  
  
A light of red and orange came out of the egg that covered the entire cave. Due to the brightness of the light all of us had to cover are eyes from it. As the light continued to shine, I could hear Veemon say, "Veemon...armor digivolve to..." but I couldn't hear what he digivolved into. When the light finally dimmed away, I saw that the digi egg was no longer in my hands and where Veemon once stood was now a bigger version of Veemon, with pieces of what seemed to look like armor on his feet, legs, his hands that hard three claws on the end of them and his head that had a large spike on the foreheard. Looking more closely at the armor I saw that it had the same designs as the digi egg of courage had.  
  
"Is that you Veemon?" The new digimon looked at me and gave me a little smirk. "Yes I am Davis. Well, actually, yes and no. I'm Flamedramon. I used the digi egg of courage to armor digivolve. Now why don't we save the rest of this conversation for later and get this over with?" Returning my focus on the task at hand, I prepared to fight. "I'm right behind you Flamedramon. You show that awful execuse for a teddy bear what your made of." I then started to inch over to Kari and Mary. "Kari, when Flamedramon starts fighting, you and Mary get Gatomon and get out of here as soon as possible." "And knowing you Dais, you are going to stay behind." "You know me too well Kari but your right. Flamedramon is goona need help in this fight. I can't just let him do this on his own. Do you understand what I am saying?" "In a way I do. Just try not to get hurt." "I can't promise you anything but I will try. Now, if you don't mind. I have to get to work. Go get him Flamedramon." Following my orders he charged at the digimon. WarMonzaemon quickly tried to take the lead by driving his big claw hand into him. But reacting quickly, Flaedramon moved out of the way and delivered a kick to his head. "Way to go Flamedramon. Keep it up. You better move it now Kari while they are distracted." "Alright Davis, were going. You better not do anything stupid." She grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her along as they left the cave. "Thank you Kari. Flamedramon, lets take this guy down." "Gotcha Davis." replied Flaedramon and then he returned to the fight.  
  
The two digimon went at each other like to pitbulls. But despite that WarMonzaemon was bigger and stronger, Flamedramon was more faster than him as he used it to move out of harm's way and deliver a blow himself. As I was watching them I saw from the corner of my eye that Trevor was trying to escape. Moving quickly I ran at him and knock him down to the ground. "Where do you think your going? The fun has only just begun." "Please Daiskue, let me go." "Let you go? Are you kidding me? It was you who wanted this and now you want to leave? I don't think so." Before either of us could say anything we both saw that both Flamedramon and WarMonzaemon were involved in a struggle and that they were powering up for their main attacks. WIth both attacks colliding with one another it caused a huge explosion. The blast covered the entire cave with a blding white light. As it was coming towards me I couldn't think of anyway to stop it.  
  
  
(Kari's POV)...  
  
Leaving Davis and Flamedramon to fight by themselves, me and the girl named Mary ran out of the cave. When we got out we saw that Gatomon was taking care of the last guard that was suppose to be watching her. "I see that you took care of your little problem." "Well, they weren't really that hard to beat. They all got distracted by a srange light coming from the cave. And speaking of the cave, their is some questions I want answered. First off, who the girl? What was that werid light? And what happen to Davis?" "Calm down Gatmon. To answer your questions you need me to get a word in. This girl right here is the person we came to get. Her name is Mary. The strange light that came from the cave, that showed up because Davis was able to find the digi egg of courage and recieve his digimon." "He did" That's great but where is Davis right now?" "Well, after Davis got his digimon and digi egg he went into battle with Trevor and his WarMonzaemon. As they were fighting he told us to get out of the cave, get you and here we are. Now Gatomon, you better armor digivove so we can go help Davis before something bad hap-" Before I could finish, a explosion of some sort came out from the cave.  
  
Fearing the worst I was preparing to go back in but someone was holding me back. Turning to see who it was I saw that it was Mary. "What are you doing? Let me go. I have to go save Davis." I kept struggling to get out of her grip but despite what she looked like she was not too strong, she was able to keep her grip on me. "Don't do it. You'll just get yourself hurt as well." Tugging hard I was able to free myself. But instead of going into the cave that was letting out gigantic clods of smoke, I fell to me knees. "Why Davis, why? You said you would try not to get hurt." I didn't even notice Gatmon as she was trying to confort me. I just continued to let the tears come out.  
  
*Why Davis? Why couldn't you get out with us when you had the chance? You can't be gone, you just can't. At least not before I could-* "Hey, what is that?" I looked up and saw that Gatomon was pointing towards the cave opening and saw that something was coming out. Looking more closely I saw that it was Flamedramon coming out. Getting back to my feet I ran over to him and as I was running I saw that he was worst for wear as his armor was slightly damage. "Flamedramon, your alive. But if your alive than what about Davis? Why isn't he here with you?" Before he could answer, someone answered for him. "Because he's right behind him." Looking around Flamedramon I saw something else coming from smoke.  
  
Waiting for a few more seconds I saw that it was Davis limping towards us, with numerous cuts all over his body and holding his left as it was laying motionlessly at his side. "Your alive Davis. I'm so glad that your still alive. I thought you were dead." "Come on Kari. You know it takes a lot more than that to get rid of me." said Davis as he limped towards me and Flamedramon. Whne he got to us I noticed that his injured left arm had a huge gasp. "Oh my god Davis, your arm is hurt." "Don't worry about it. That's just a little nick. I'll be just fine." But no sooner that he saying that he fainting to the ground. 


	5. Waking Up and A Kiss

Chapter 4:  
Waking Up and A Kiss  


  
As you must already know, I don't own digimon. I just write fanfics about them.  
  
Sorry for this short chapter. For some reason I couldn't put this part on the last chapter without it looking like one huge paragraph. So forget what reading that huge paragraph at the end of the last chapter. Here is the rest of it so you can read it more clearly. Also, to those DaiKari fans out there, their will be some in this story. Don't forget to read the information that is at the end of this story. Now, without wasting anymore of your time, on with the chapter.  
  
  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
After for I don't know how long I opened my eyes and got my head straighten out. Looking at my surroundings I saw that I was instead of being at the cave, I was now laying in a bed in a room. "Ah, I see your finally awake." Turning my head to the voice I saw Jack sitting at a near by desk. I pull myself to the sitting position I winced in pain when I looked at my left arm that was previously injured that was now bandaged up. "I would take it easy if I were you. You still have some recovery time to do." "How long was I out?" "About a day. You were pretty beat up when you were brought here. Thankfully you didn't sustained any serious injuries except for your arm. Just take it easy for a couple of days and you'll be as good as new." "How are Kari and Mary doing?" "They are doing alright. Their just outside of the room. I'll go get them and you better get into a new set of clothes since your old ones were destroyed at the cave. So if you want I put out some clothes on the desk for you to use." said Jack as he got out of his seat and went out of the room.  
  
Slowly getting up I walked over to the desk and grabbed the clothes to change. After getting dress I looked at myself in the full length mirror and I had to say that I liked what I saw. I was now wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a black over shirt and sneakers. As I continued to look myself over I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." The door then burts open and someone wrapped their arms around me. "Your awake Davis. I was so worried about you." cried Mary as she continued to hug me. "I really appreciate you being concerned about me. But can you please let me go? I can't hardly breath." When she saw what I was talking about she let go of me and backed away in embarrassment. "Sorry Davis. I guess I kind of got carried away." "Don't worry Mary, it just tells me that I still have some recovering to do. Now on to a different topic, what happen to Trevor's gang and the control spire?" "Gatomon took care of what was left of the gang after she armor digivolved while Flamedramon got rid of the control spire. We won't be seeing neither one again anytime soon." "Spkeaing of not seeing anyone, I haven't seen Kari, Gatomon or Veemon since we were at the cave. Where are they now?" "They are right here." replied Kari as she, Gatomon, Veemon and Jack came into the room.  
  
"Hey Veemon, your back to being Veemon." "Yep, I dedigivolved after I destroyed the control spire." "That's good. You did good out their Veemon. I have a feeling that we will make a awesome team. But I need my D3 and digi egg, so can someone give them to me?" Wordlessly, Kari handed me my D3 and a D-terminal that was similar to hers. Turing it on I saw on the screen what seemed to be my digi egg. None of us said anything as we just stood there in the room until Kari broke the silence.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Davis. How did you survive that explosion in the cave and what happen to Trevor and WarMonzaemon?" I didn't say anything for a while as I tried to figure out how to say what I needed to say. "They uh...didn't make it. They were caught in the blast that Flamedramon and WarMonzaemon made when they were in a test of strength. Luckily for Flamedramon's armor he was able to block most of the blast and I was lucky enough that I was able to hide behind a big pillar. I didn't ccome out unscaved though. A big chuck of rock hit my arm that caused the gash I got and smaller chucks of rock hit me that caused the otehr cuts I got. After the blast subsided I got up from the pillar and went over to Flamedramon. Seeing that WarMonzaemon was deleted I told him to head out while I checked around the cave. Looking around I found what I was looking for. Right there on the ground was the dead body of Trevor. Even though we were enemies I gave him final rights and buried his body. Once I was done with that I left the cave and you know the rest."  
  
"I have to say Davis, you must have niine lives with all the times you escape from danger." said Gatmon. "I'm not sure about that. I think it's more luck than anything else." We all laughed about that one until we went down to business. "On to something more serious. Davis, their is something I must show you." said Jack as he motioned for me and the others to follow him. After following him for a few minuets we finally arrived in a weired looking room. "Alright Jack, what is it that you need to show me?" "This is it." he replied as he removed a cloth from a nearby table. When the cloth was removed we saw that underneath it was something that resembled a digi egg. Except that it was black and gray, had a spike at one end of it and like my digi egg of courage, it had a symbol on it. "Is that another digi egg and if it is how did you get it?" "To answer your questions Davis, yes, it is a digi egg. It is the digi egg of friendship to be precise. I found it around a year ago when I was looking around in the mountains. But ever since I brought it here, it won't move an inch no matter how hard I tried. And seeing as that you are now a DigiDestined and have a digi egg, I thought that you might be able to move it." "Why do you think I can move it? Why not Kari? I mean, she has a digi egg as well, so she might be able to lift it." "I already thought about that. She tried to move it when you were out and she couldn't lift it and that only leaves you to try it. Now stop wasting time and try to move the digi egg." "Alright, alright. I'll try it. But don't blame me if I can't do it."  
  
Going over to the digi egg I grabbed both sides of the digi egg, ready to pull it. Taking a deep breath I gave the egg a good pull and instead of struggling with it like I suspected it to happen, it easily came off the table. All I could think about is that within a twenty-four hour period I became a DigiDestined, got my own digimon, a digi egg and just now I got my second digi egg. I was shaken out of my train of thought when Jack began to talk. "I guess that this makes the legend true." "Legend? What legend?" "I learn about it when I discovered the digi egg of friendship. It saws that:  
  


_When two worlds are covered by a blanket of darkness. The greatest warriors of both worlds will fall. Then, when it seems the end is near, a hero will rise. He will be with a courageous digimon. With the power of courage and friendship, he will help lead to the end of the darkness, free both worlds and peace to everyone.  
_  


"And that is all it said." "Are you telling us that I am this legendary person that the legend was talking about?" "To put bluntly, yes. As the legends says that he will have the power of courage and friendship. And you do have the digi egg of courage and friendship. So, it is presumably that you are this person." "So I am this legendary person huh? Fine. You can believe it if you want but I am just going to concern myself with fighting and defeating MaloMyotismon. That is all I am going to think about doing."  
  
Later that day...  
  
It was now past midnight and everyone was asleep. Everyone that is except me. I was just laying there in my bed with thoughts about what was ahead for me. Finally deciding that getting some fresh air might do me some good I got out of bed quitely to make sure that I wouldn't wake up Veemon who was sleeping on my bed. I figured that I should let him get some sleep I also decided to leave me digi eggs that were now in my D-terminal behind as well. Getting dressed I exited my room and walked own the halls until I came to a set of steps that seemingly was leading to the roof. Thinking that the roof was a quite place to think I climbed the stairs and went to the roof top. Viewing the clear night sky I was able to relax a bit. Looking around more closely I saw that I wasn't the only one here. Right in front of me was Kari with her back facing towards me and looking at the sky.  
  
Walking towards her I didn't say anything until I was beside her. "I see that you couldn't sleep either. Care to share?" Kari didn't say anything and continued to look at the sky. "I just had too much on my mind. What about you?" Kari finally spoke for the first time since I came to. "Some thing. Just wondering what is ahead and the legend that Jack talked about." "That has to weigh heavely on your mind. I mean, you just found out that your a DigiDestined and now you find out that your the last hope for two worlds to be free. That has to be a lot to deal with." "It is but I justhave to deal with it. But right now though we have more important to deal with. Like finding and resucing the rest of the DigiDestined." "But I thought you said you had a journey to go on." "You have to be kidding me Kari. Don't tell me you forgot." Seeing the look on Kari's face I could tell that see wasn't joking.  
  
"Remember I told you that I was going to help you find your riends so they can defeat MaloMyotismon. And now seeing that I am a DigiDestined as well, I see that is now more important than ever that we all need to be together if we even want to stand a chance against him. So tomorrow me, you and our digimon are going to head out and get the rest of the DigiDestined." "Thank you Davis. I really appreciate what you are doing for me. I don't know how I will be able to repay you." "No need Kari. I'm doing this cause I want to. Now I think it would be a good idea if we go to sleep and get prepared for what's ahead."  
  
We walked back into the building and kept walking until we stopped in front of her room. "So I will see later. Try to get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a intense day." I start to walk to my room until Kari stopped me. "Davis, wait." Turning around to look towards her, "Yes Kari, what is it?" Without a word, Kari came over to me and gave me a hug. Shocked by her sudden act of affection I stood there doing nothing. Then I slowly returned the hug. We stayed like that for at least a minuet until we seperated. "Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" "That was just my way of thanking you." "I thought I made it clear that you don't have to thank me for anything." "No. I don't mean what happen earlier. I mean for everything. The way you saved me and Gatomon from SkullMeramon's prision camp, saving me and everyone else in this town from Trevor and WarMonzaemon, and now agreeing to help me resuce the others. Their is no possible way for me to repay you for everything you are doing for me."  
  
"It's no problem Kari. I'm doing all this because I want to." Their was also another reason and I was wondering weather to say it or not. Then I looked into her eyes and it was then I decided to tell her. "Another reason is that I am doing all this is because I would do anything for you. I care too much about you to let you do this on your own."  
  
Their was a moment of uneasy silence as we stood there in the hallway. We then looked into each others eyes and as if some kind of unknown force was guiding us, we leaned towards one another. Slowly we brought are lips together for a kiss and as soon as it started, we pulled away from one another. After we pulled apart I looked at Kari and saw that she was in complete shock. Starting to regret what I just did I started to back away from her. "I um..I uh, think we should go to our rooms and get some sleep. Goodnight Kari." Not even waiting for her to say anything I went into my room and closed the door. I slowly crawled into my bed and drifted into a restless sleep with the kiss repeating over and over again in my head.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Early the next morning me, Kari and our digimon were preparing to start over journey to rescue the other DigiDestined. After gathering up some supplies we now stood at the town boarder with Jack and Mary.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye Davis. I hope you guys succeed in your journey. If I were you I would head north. It was in that area where a group of DigiDdestined have been spotted." "Thanks Jack, we'll do that. I just hope we can find them. Until we meet again, farewell." We all exchanged our goodbyes to one another then headed out. As we were heading out, I noticed that Kari was being very quite and was acting very nervous towards me. I figured that she was still thinking about what happen last night. I decided to leave her alone for now seeing as we both had a lot to think about. Like would we be able to rescue the DigiDestined and in my case, was I really this legendary person to save both worlds? We would have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
I finally finish with chapter 3 and 4. Suspect chapter 5 to be out by middle of April. Remember, if you want to be apart of me mailing list to know when I put up a new chapter and/or new story, email me that you wish to be apart of my list. And if you want, tell me what you think about my stories so far.  
  



	6. The Search Begins

Chapter 6:  
The Search Begins  


  
HAPPY EASTER to my fellow fanfic writers and readers. Here is my Easter present to all my fellow readers. Especially Angel13. I appreciate you reviews to this story and my other ones. You know the drill. I don't own digimon.  
  
  
It has been over a week since we left Jack and Mary and everything was doing okay. I had fully recovered from my injuries, me and Veemon became good friends. But me and Kari on the other hand weren't doing so well. She was still acting uneasily whenever I was by her or trying to talk to her. Seeing her act like this made me start to regret what I did that night. I just hoped that this won't cause any long term problems for us.  
  
After two more days of walking we finally arrived to our desination. From our hidden location we saw that it was a huge building with armed guards on the roof and both human and digimon surrounding the entire building. And their was a control spire not that far from it. "Look at all those guards Davis. They are going to be hard to pass them." "No one said this was going to be easy Veemon. But if we all work together we will have a chance." "Your right Davis and no matter what happens I will be behind you through all of it." "Thanks Veemon, I really appreciate it. Okay now listen up you guys. I have a plan. I'm not one hundred percent sure this is going to work but seeing as that we don't have anything else we really don't have a choice." Seeing that they were all listening to me I went to explain my plan.  
  
"Alright, first off we have Veemon and Gatomon armor digivolve. Second, me and Veemon will go out there and take care of the ground guards. Then, shortly after we go out, Kari and Nefertimon will go get the guards on top of the building. After we take care of all them we quickly enter the building, free the captured DigiDestined and get the hell out of here. Do you guys follow me on this?" Both Veemon and Gatomon gave me their nods of approval but Kari just stood there, not doing anything. Noticing that if she kept going on like this we would be in trouble. I put a hand on her shoulder which made her look at me. "Listen Kari. I know their is some tension between us since what happen that night. But we have to put that behind us if we want to pull this off. Do you understand what I am talking about?"  
  
After not saying anything Kari finally answered. "I understand Davis. To make this plan successful we have to put that incident behind and work together. But as soon as this is over we are going to talk about it, alright?" "Sure Kari, we'll do that. But lets deal with out current problem." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my D-terminal. It was then I realized a problem. Which digi egg would I use? "Now here is a little dalemma. Should I use the digi egg of courage or friendship?" Just use the one that you think will help us more." Thinking about my choices I came to a decision. "Well, we saw what the digi egg of courage could do. So lets see what the digi egg of friendship can do. Digi armor energize."  
  
Just like with the digi egg of courage, a blast of light came from my D-terminal and went into Veemon. He started to glow blue and started to change. He grew about two feet, went to all fours and like with Flamedramon armor, a set of armor appeared on his body but instead of a flame colored armor, it was black and a spike coming from the forehead of the head piece. "Veemon armor digivolve to...Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship." As the digivolution was finished in where Veemon once stood was now Raidramon. "So this what the digi egg of friendship does to you. Looks though enough to handle what we need to do." "Your right about that Davis. Now hop on we need to get moving." Causally I climbed on Raidramon's back. When I got settled I looked over to Kari who already had Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon. "Remember Kari, start attacking shortly after me and Raidramon start attacking." "We understand. You just worry about doing your part." "Don't worry about that Kari. We will get these guards attention. Lets get moving Raidramon." Moving quickly Raidramon ran out from our hiding area and towards the guards.  
  
The guards noticed us coming but we were the first ones to strike. Raidramon first bolts of lighting at the guards to knock them out and using his incredible speed he was able to keep us from getting hit. As we were fighting, Kari who was on top of Nefertimon flew towards the guards on the roof top. Since they were so occupied with me that they were not ready to stop her as she and Nefertimon took out the guards one by one.  
  
Not giving them any chance to regroup, we were able to quickly deal with the guards and thus we were the only ones standing. "It looks like we took care of everyone out here. Lets hurry inside, get the DigiDestined and get out of here." I was about to go in the building until Kari stopped me. "Wait Davis. Do you even know where they are being held? We just can't rush head log in there without being prepared." Before I could say anything I noticed that one of the guards was starting to come to. Coming up with a solution to our problem. I went over toe the guard and grabbed him by the colar of his shirt. "Now listen and listen good because I am only going to say this once. Where are the DigiDestined being held?" "I'm not going to tell you anything you lousy punk. Their is nothing you can do that will make me say anything." "Oh I wouldn't be to sure about that if I were you. You see my two friends, they can become really upset if they have to deal with annoying people. So if I were you I would tell me what I want to know." The guard was about to protest until he saw Raidramon and Nefertimon behind me. Seeing that he was out numbered and out muscled he decided to give in. "Alright I will tell you. They are being held in the prision block on the third floor. I told you what you wanted to know, now let me go." "Why thank you. We appreciate your assistance. To thank you I am going to give you something and here it is." I then gave hima solid punch to his face which knocked him out. Letting him fall to the groundI got up and turned around to face Raidramon, Nefertimon and Kari.  
  
"Okay you guys, we know where to go to. Now here what we should do, Raidramon, you take out the control spire and while you do that the rest of us will go inthe building and get them out of here. When you are finish join us, do you understand?" "I understand. Now hurry up and get them out before anyone shows up." "Don't worry about it. If everything goes along smothly we should be in and out shortly. It also shouldn't take you that long to take down the spire and join us. Lets stop wasting time and get to work." While Raidramon left to care of the control we headed into the building.  
  
Getting into the building wasn't that hard since I figured that most of the guards must have been outside. We easily got past the first floor and Raidramon caught up to us on the second floor which did have some defnce but they were quickly dalt with. When we got to the third floor we carefully walked down the hall until we peaked around the corner and saw two armed guards in fron of a steel door. Knowing that going straight at them wouldn't be that wise, we had to come up with another way. "Guys we need an idea here. If me, Raidramon or Nefertimon even come close they will open fire. Only if we had some way to distract them. Or someone." Glancing at Kari I got an idea. I just hope she would do it.  
  
"I just might have a plan you guys but may you may not like it. Kari, can walk up to them and how do you sya, use her womanly ways to make them follow her to here. Then when they get over here we knock them out, take the keys for the prision cells, get the guys out and then we all get the hell out of here." All of them looked at me if I was nuts. "Are you kdding Davis? You can't be serious about Kari doing that." questioned Nefertimon. "Just calm down. I was just suggesting it. Kari doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to." Before me or Nefertimon could continue arguing Kari intervined. "That is enough you two. Their is no need for fighting. I'll do it." 'Wait a minute Kari. You don't have to do it because I suggested it. We can come up with a different idea." "No Davis. As you said, if either you, Raidramon or Nefertimon come close to that door they will open fire. I might be the only one to get close to them. Besides, with my looks they couldn't possible resist me." "Oh brother, don't get too cocky Kari. You still have to make them come over here." "Do I hear a bit of doubt in your voice Davis? You think I can't do it don't you?" "No, that's not it. You misunderstood me." "Oh was I? I don't believe you. I'll show you that I can do it, you just watch." Without another work Kari walked off and headed towards the guards.  
  
  
(Kari's POV)...  
  
*How dare Davis think I can't carm these guards. Well, I will show him how flirtatious I can be.* Walking over to the guards I put my most innocent looking expression on my face and went over to them. "Why hello hoys. What might you be doing?" I asked innocently. "Halt. Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded one of the guards. "Who, me? I'm just a young woman trying to have some fun. Maybe you two can help me with that. Would do you say?" "Augh. Go away woman, before I-" "Hold up man." Interrupted the other guard. "Maybe we can help her find some fun." "What are you talking about?" "Come on man. It has been a long time since either of us seen a women like her. So what do you say we have some fun with her?"  
  
I didn't like the sound of that and what kind of 'fun' that they had in store? "Well, if you guys want me come and get me." I seductively replied. Giving them a wink I started to walk away from them and as I figured they followed me. I slowly then turned into the corner where the others were at. Not thinking that anything about it, they followed me and were meet with a surprise. No sooner after they turned the corner they were knocked down and out by Raidramon and Nefertimon. "The plan work. You r plan actually worked Davis." Instead of giving me a comment he just went to the fallen guards and search them until he found the prision cell keys.  
  
"Alright you guys, we got what we needed. Lets get moving. I suspect that the guards we knocked out earlier are going to wake up soon." "Ah, pardon me Davis. Don't you have something to say to me?" "Like what?" "What do you mean what? Aren't you going to thank me for going out there and getting them over here so you could get them?" "Oh right. Thanks." *Thanks!? Is that all he has to say?* I couldn't believe what I heard. Before I could say another word Davis was again walking to the prision cell chamber door. *When I think I knew everything their is to know about you Davis, you show me something new. When will the true Davis be shown?* Pushing that thought back I went to catchup with Davis and the others.  
  
  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
I knew I was acting a bit mean to Kari but I couldn't help myself. Seeing her so willing to go along with my plan and how flirtateous with the guards it somewhat struck a nerve in me. I don't know the reason for it but it didn't settle too well with me. Pushing that thought aside we went to the door that leads to the cells where presumably the DigiDestined were being held.  
  
Not wasting anymore time I unlocked the door and we walked in. The prision chamber was what I expected it to be. It was basically a huge room covered in solid steel walls with the only light source was coming from the ceiling lights and their were ten or fifthteen prision cells that had to be at least one foot thick of steel with a large lock on it.  
  
Looking at all the doors, a guestion came to my mind. Which door do we start with? Glancing at each door I got a feeling about the door that was on my right. I quietly walk to the door and put my ear to it. From the other side I heard some sounds of movement followed by silence. "Is anyone in there?" My only answer was silence. "Well, if their is someone in there back away from the door." Grabbing the key I needed I put it intothe lock and unlicked it. Once I removed the lock I grabbed the door handle and prepared to open it.  
  
While the otehrs were still be the door way I open the door. Before I could even fully open the door I was tackled to the ground by two people. Being caught by surprise I wasn't able to counter or push them away. "Hey, let me go. You better or you'll regret." I tried to fight back but they maintin their grip on me. "No way. Were going to take this chance and escape." said the taller man of the two.  
  
"Hey you two, leave Davis alone or you'll have to deal with us." cried Kari as she and the digimon came running to my aid and stood right in front of us. When the two people saw Kari they stood there in complete shock. It looked as if they were seeing a ghost. "Kari? Is that really you?" came a voice from within the open cell but it sounded more feminine. "Yeah, my name is Kari. Who wants to know?" Instead of saying anything, the person walked out of the cell. The person was indeed a girl, a few years older than me and Kari, as well as taller. She was wearing a worn out t-shirt and blue jeans. She had light red hair that reached her shoulders and two red eyes. Looking at her I didn't have a clue who she was. But looking at the expression on Kari's face it lookedas if she saw a ghost. "Sora?"  
  
All of us stood there in silence, waiting to see what was going to happen. Then, without any warning, they ran to each other and hugged one another.  
  
"It is you Sora. I can't believe your actually here." "I'm glad to see you to Kari." Both girls released each other and looked at one another. "My, my, look at you. I can't believe that you are the same Kari that I use to give piggy back rides to when you were younger. You sure have grown up Kari." "I can say the same thing about you Sora. Is it just the three of you here?" "Nope. Their is one other person here that you will remember." Motioning for the person from in the cell to come out they slowly came out of the cell and was revealed to be another girl who was the same height as Sora and like Sora she was a wearing out t-shirt and jeans but instead of red hair, she had brown hair that went passed her shoulders and brown eyes.  
  
As with Sora, when she first appeared I didn't have a clue who she was but looking at Kari's I could tell that she knew exactly who she was. And as before, Kari and the new girl embraced each other in a big hug. "Your here to Mimo? I can't believe that your here to." "Believe it Kari. All four of us are here and were so relieved that your alive and here with us." "So am I Mimi. You don't know how much it means to me that you guys are alive."  
  
It was about that time that I was getting fed up of being held down. "Hey, what about me? Would you be so kind as to let go of me?" Finally remembering me they turned their attentionto me. "Who are you?" asked Sora. "Do you know him Kari?" "Yes, I do. His name is Davis and he is the reason I'm here. If it wasn't for him me and Gatomon would still be in SkullMeramon's prision camp." Seeing that I wasn't any kind of threat to them they let go of me and allowed me to get back to my feet. "Sorry about tackling you to the ground. We just desperit to escape and seeing you opening the door, we had to take it." said the taller boy. "It's alright. If I was in your position I would have taken the chance as well." "Wait a minute everyone, what kind of digimon is that?" asked Mimi as she was pointing over to Raidramon who was standing beside Nefertimon. "Oh that's just Raidramon, the digi armor form of Veemon. He's my digimon partner." Everyone but Kari gasped in disbelief by what I said. "What do you mean your partner? The only humans that should have digimon partners are DigiDestined. How did you get a digimon?" "Maybe it is because I am a DigiDestined just like you guys." I answered as I showed them my D3 and that was enough proof for them to believe me. Seeing that we were wasting time by just standing there I figured that we better move it.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion and all but we better get moving. The guards that me and Kari took care of eariler must be coming to and they have to be very angry. So lets just get your digimon, D3 and D-terminals then get the hell out of here? Do you guys know where they could be?" "The best we could figure is that they are two floors above us and are being well guarded." "Well guarded huh? Oh well, no one said this was going to be easy. Let's get a move on before anything else happens." Not getting arguements from them we got moving.  
  
We meet more resistance in the next two floors but luckily the digimon were able to deal with it. After getting through the last bit of resistance we entered the last room in the hall and when we entered we saw a bunch of computers and other electrical equipment and right there, in the far end of the room, in a little room built into the wall were the four digimon being held in. It was just a hole in the wall with no door of any kind. Stopping Kari and the others from running to the digimon I looked around the room until I saw a pile of steel pipes. I grabbed one of them and threw it at the digimon and as I suspected the pipe hit an invincible field and hit the ground, all melted together into a chunk of steel. "Just as I thought. An invincible force field of electricity and by what happen to that pipe it has to be strong. If we can just stop the electricity from going through we will be able to get them out." "Impressive." said the blue haired boy who tackled me earlier. "Not really. It was kind of obvious if you looked closely at it. But like I said before, we have to stop the flow of power to the force field." "And how do you supose we do that?"  
  
Thinking about if for a few seconds until I got an idea. I went back to the pile of pipes and grabbed the largest one I could find. I walked back to where the computers were at with the pipe in hand. Looking from the pipe to the computer then back to the pipe. Ignoring the questions fromthe others, I started to smash the computer with the pipe. I continued to smash the computer until it started to smoke and let out some sparks. When I was done beating the crap out of the computer I cautiously poke the pipe where the force field was at. But instead of getting any kind of shock it just went right through without any trouble. "Well, it seems that I have dealt with our little force field problem." "Did you really have to do that Davis?" asked Kari. "It was the only solution I could come up with. Besides, I didn't hear anyone else come up with anything. But lets get to the matter at hand." Turning my attention away from Kari I turned it to the four digimon, that I presumed were rookies, that we just set free.  
  
"Do any of you know where the D3s and D-terminals are being kept at?" None of them said anything which I presumed was because they were wondering weather or not they could trust me. After getting nods from their partners they decided to tell me. "They locked them up in that safe over there." answered the digimon that resembled a worm as he pointed over to the wall that was to the right of us.. Getting a closer lookat the safe I could tell that it had to be at least five inches thick with a huge lock on it. Seeing that we didn't have anything around that we could use to open the safe I started to come with a idea until I noticed Raidramon. "Hey Raidramon. Would you be so kind."  
  
Knowing what I was asking he fired a small thunder bolt at the safe. After only a few seconds of firing his Blue Thunder attack the safe was completely melted through leaving a hole big enough that I could easily stick my hand in. Searching around in the safe for a while I was able to grab something. Pulling it out it was revealed to be a pouch that was similar to the one that had Kari's D3 but only bigger. Opening it up I saw that it contained four D-terminals and two D3s that looked like mine except that one was black and the other was sandy yellow instead of blue. But instead of seeing two more D3s, their were two smaller variations of digivices.  
  
Deciding to think about tha tlater I went back to the other who were now reuniting with the rescued digimon. "Okay everybody. Since were all together I think you will want these back." Sticking my hands out to show them the retrieved items and after seeing what I was holding they grabbed them. Once tyey were all given out I saw that the two D3s belong to the two boys who tackled me a while ago and that the two girls that were known as Sora and Mimi owned the different digivices. "Now that we got what we were looking for, what do you say we get out of here?" Not saying anything we all left the room and started to go down the stairs. We kept going down the stairs until we saw the guards that Kari and me dealt with earlier were awake and coming right for us.  
  
Let out a silent curse I turned around and went back up the stairs. Following my lead the others followed me up the stairs. We were about to go up the stairs to go to the roof until we saw the guards that Kari and Nefertimon dealt with were coming down the stairs as well. Seeing that both of our escape routes were block we had no choice but to run back to the room that we just left. Soon as we were all inside we locked the door and baracated it as best as we could. "Does anyone have any ideas how to get out of here?" asked Mimi. "I don't know but we better think of something quick." I commented as I saw that the guards were now attempting to breakthe door down.  
  
"Why don't we break one of the walls down and fly out of here?" suggested Kari. "But I thought that Nefertimon couldn't fly with more than two people on her back. How do you suppose she can fly with all of us on her?" 'Who said that it would be just Nefertimon doing the flying?" "What in the world are you talking ahout Kari?" "I'm saying that Nefertimon isn't the only flying digimon we have in our disposal." Finally getting what she was saying I looked over to the four digimon. "I presume you are talking that these digimon can digivolve to something that can fly." "Acutally, only two of them can but that's will be enough."  
  
Turning her attention away form me she looked over to the otehrs. "You two know what to do." Understanding what Kari wanted both Sora and the dark blue hair boy held up their digivices and pointed towards their digimon. As with us, both of their digivices started to emit a light and just like with Veemon and Gatomon their two digimon started to be engulfed by a white light as they started to digivolve.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to..." 'Wormon digivolve to..." The light grew brighter as they started to change shape and growing. When the light finally disappeared I saw that where the two small digimon once stood their was now two huge digimon. One a giant size bird with orange wings and the other was smaller but by his appearance he was no weaking. He looked like half man and half insect with huge wings. "Let me introduce you to Birdramon and Stingmon. The champion forms of Biyomon and Wormon. They will help us with out flying problem." Seeing my look of confusion she saw that I didn't understand what she was getting at, so she continued to explain. "They each can carry two of us out of here and take us far away from here." "Oh, I understand. Now, lets get a move on it before it's too late." I replied as I motioned to the door that looked like it could come down at any moment. "Okay everyone, get on a digimon and lets get out of here."  
  
Not wasting any more time we each got on one of the three digimon, with to on each one. Both of the girls went on Birdramon and the two boys were going to be carried by Stingmon and since Raidramon wasn't a flying digimon I made him dedigivolve back to Veemon and we both, along with Kari, climbed on top of Nefertimon. "Alright, now that everyone is ready, lets get moving." said Kari. "If you would be so kind Nefertimon." Knowing what she was asking, Nefertimon shot a small laser beam to one of the walls which easily destroyed it and leaving a huge hole init. Birdramon was the fist one to go through the opening and was shortly follwoed by Stingmon. After making sure that both of them were safely outof harm's way Kari told Nefertimon to get moving. Doing what she was told to do, she took off intothe air a second before the guards were finally able to break the door down. But they could just watch as we were flying away from them.  
  


****  


  
(Author's POV)...  
  
Back at MaloMyotismon's castle, MaloMyotismon was going over some plans when someone came into his chamber. "My lord MaloMyotismon. I have some news to report to you." "Are you here to tell me that you have finally captured that DigiDestined girl and her digimon?" "Not really my lord." "What do you mean? How hard is it to capture one girl and her digimon pet?" "W-Well that is t-the p-pr-problem. We just got a report that one of the prisions that were holding four of the other captured DigiDestined was broken into. They were able to destroy the control spire in that area, retrieve their digivices and D-terminals, and they escape with their digmon before they could be captured."  
  
"WHAT?!?" hollered MaloMyotismon. 'How could a person with only one digimon be able to tak edown all the guards down and escape with the otehr digi pest without being captured?" "But it wasn't just her and her digimon. She had help from another DigiDestined." said the man hastily, afraid what his lord's reaction would be. "Another DigiDestined? How is that possible? As I remember is that all of the DigiDestined and their digimon were captured and put into camps. So how is it possible that their is another DigiDestined with her?" "By a stroke of luck we were able to get some video from the prision they attack."  
  
Pointing to a nearby monitor he turned it on to a video were Davis and Kari attacking some of the guards. It continued to play until it was paused on a close up of Davis and Raidramon. "This my lord is the other DigiDestined. He has been confirmed to be Davis Motomiya of Odiaha Japan. Even though his digimon has let to be identified we have confirmed that he is a armor digimon like the Kamiya girl's digimon. It's also has been confirmed that he was the leader of the prision escape from SkullMeramon's camp."  
  
Turning off the monitor the man turned around to face his lord. "What are you going to do about this my lord? Their is now six DigiDestined to deal with. How do you suppose we take care of them?" "What do we do?" said MaloMyotismon in a evil voice. "I want you and all my minions to search for them. Don't leave a stone unturn until they are found. Now, get out and don't comeback until you have found them." "Y-Yes my lord." The man quickly left the chamber. After the man left MaloMyotismon turned the monitor on and replay the tape. "It seems that the game has been restarted and we have new players. But this time, were going to play for keeps."  
  
  
How do you like how the story is going? Review and give me your comments. I should have the next chapter by the end of Sunday. Until then, see ya. Remember, if you want to know when I put up a new chapter and/or story up, email me your email address and I will put you in my mailing list. And if you do email me, put your opinion's are to my writing and my stories. 


	7. Introductions and Painful Memories Reliv...

Chapter 7:  
Introductions and  
Painful Memories Relived  


  
  
Before you start reading my story I want to thank the following people who have reviewed my story. And they are: Kwijiboe, Ben Myatt, Dream-chan, Digi fan, Myo Tismon, Kurayami and Digi Bonds. I really appreciate you reviews. Hope to have more of them in the near future. If I forgot to mention anyone else who reviewed my story I am sorry. I just have check my reviews recently. As you already must know, I don't own digimon. Never had, never will.  
  
  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
It had been nearly an hour since we escaped from the prision and we have been flying the whole time. Finally finding a secluded area that was by the edge of a small foest. Nefertimon, Birdramon and Stingmon dedigivolved once we landed. Once we landed everyone got together and were catching up on what had happen with each other. Me and Veemon on the other hand stayed back and didn't say anything. Besides Kari and Gatomon, we didn't know any of them. We just kept to ourselves until Kari motioned us to join the group.  
  
"Davis, I like to introduce you to the other DigiDestined. First their is Sora Takenouchi and her digimon Biyomon. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Both me and Biymon are grateful for you rescuing us." Waving it off as if if was nothing Kari moved me to the next person. "Next is Cody Hida and his digimon Armadillomon." Looking Cody over I saw that even though he was younger than any of us, he was just as tough as one us and by the looks of his digimon it could be said the same. It looked like a yellow armadillo.  
  
Standing in front of him, neither of us said anything and by the look in his eyes he was checking me over. Finally, he bow to me, which surprised me a little but I pushed it aside. "I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you for freeing us from that prision. We're truly grateful for it." "It was nothing really. It was something that had to be done." Before we could say anything else, Kari grabbed me and pulled me to the next person. "Here is Mimi Tachikawa and Palamon." Looking over to Mimi's digimon I saw that she looked like a little green creature with a flower on top of her head. "Oh, aren't you a handsome young man." "Why thank you." I replied trying to hide the blush that was on my cheeks. "I just bet you and Kari are just the sweetest couple."  
  
"WHAT?!?" I yelled. "E-Ex-Excuse me. I'm flattered by the little complement, but me and Kari are not a couple. We are just friends." Not waiting for Mimi to reply, I went to the only person that I haven't been introduce to let. As I was going to him I looked at his digimon he was holding. Simply put, it looked like a big green worm with legs. "Hello there, my name is Davis. What's you name?" I asked while I extended my hand. He just looked at me for a few seconds before shaking my hand. "Hi there Davis. It's a pleasure to meet you. Right now I think would be saying thank you, but I think you heard enough of that." Both of us let out a laugh. "Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Ken Ichijouji and this digimon right here is Wormon."  
  
"Ichijouji?!? Ken 'The Rocket' Ichijouji?" Nodding his head yes I continued. "Now I know why you seem so familiar. Your that famous boy genius and a soccer superstar. I remember I played against you once. Even though you beat me by a huge amount I felt like it was one of my favorite games I ever had. I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends. "You know what Davis? I believe you are right?"  
  
Later that night...  
  
It was now nightime and everyone was asleep except for me and Veemon since it was are turn to keep watch so we didn't have any sneak attacks. Trying to stay awake, I started to think about earlier in the day.  
  
Flasback...  
  
After finishing being introduced to the other DigiDestined we made up camp. As we sat around the camp fire that we made they started telling stories about their adventures that they had as DigiDestined. I was amazed at what they had went through and wondered if I could match up with their staties. We continued to talk until Mimi asked me a question.  
  
"Hey Davis, we told you about us. So why not tell us about yourself?" I knew that they were going to ask me that question and I knew that it was going to be difficult to say. When I was trying to figure out how to start I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking to the person who had a hand on me, I saw that it was Kari. Apparently knowing what I was thinking about, she gave me a reasuring smile that gave the encouragement that I needed.  
  
"Well first off, my whole name is Daisuke Motomiya. I was living in Odiaba like the rest of you. When MaloMyotismon invaded my family tried to hide but we didn't get really far. Some of his minions found us and captured us. But are parents stood in front of me and my sister and told us to run. Even though we didn't want to we did as we were told. We didn't get too far until we heard their fatal screams. Despit the pain we were feeling we kept on running as fast as we could. The minions quickly caught up to us. Being out muscled we were easy captured. They started to take us to one of the camp transports until I tried one more escape attempt. When I finally got out of his grasps I tried to run but he graped my leg which caused me to fall forward. Knowing that if I didn't try to escape I might not have another chance again. Seaching for anything to help I spotted a wooden bat. Grabbing it I swung as hard as I could. Thankfully I was able to make contact with the person's head, which caused him to let go of my leg.  
  
Seeing the damage I did I saw that I caused a nasty gash on the side of the guy's face. I tried to hit him again but he grabbed the bat out of my hand and broke it in half. With pure hatred in his eyes he stalked over to me and prepared to finish me off. Frozen with fear, I couldn't due nothing as the digimon raised his arm up to deliver the final blow. Just before the blow could be delivered, my sister Jun, who had somehow freed herself, tackled the digimon down. As she kept him from getting up she yelled for me to get out of there. I could only stare, too afraid to leave her until she yelled at me again.  
  
With tears in my eyes i ran and continued to run without looking back. Afraid to see what was happening to my sister. After running for what seemed like hours I colaspsed to my knees. I let the tears flow freely as the fact that both of my parents were now died and my sister was captured and could wined up like our parents. Realizing that crying wouldn't help me, I voxed to avenge my family and make sure no one would go through what I had to go through. From there on I went from place to place doing what I could do and stopped any wrong doings I found. Then, a year and a half ago I was finally captured and was sent to a prision camp. But as you must have figured, I am not one of those follow authority type of guys. I kept getting in trouble so they moved me to another camp. But I kept causing trouble there. It went like that over and over again. I think you know what happen after that."  
  
They just looked at me in shock that what I had went through. "Man Davis. You sure have had a lot happen to you. I think I speak for everyone when I say were impressed." said Ken. "I appreciate that Ken but in all honesty, it doesn't come anywhere close to what you guys have done. "Come on Davis, give yourself more credit. It was you who got us all free." said Kari. "Thanks Kari. Thank you everyone."  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
Remebering that moment I couldn't help but have the feeling of being a part of something. The last time I felt anything like this was when I was with my family. But even though I like this feeling I had, I couldn't help but wonder if I really belong with them. I guessed I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone coming towards me.  
  
"Okay Davis. Your shift is over. You better go to sleep because we have a long day tomorrow." "Alright Sora. I am pretty tried so I will leave you take watch." Apparently sensing my problems she thought she could help me. "Wait a minute Davis. Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it you want to ask me?" "Well, as I was coming over I saw that you were thinking abut something that had to be pretty important. May I ask what it was?"  
  
Hearing what Sora had asked I wondered if I should tell her. Despite that I didn't know her that long, I felt that I could trust her. "If you must know I was wondering if I really deserve to be a DigiDestined like you guys. I mean, their is no way I can compare what I have done as of late to what you guys have done." "Come on Davis. You can't really believe what you just said. It doesn't matter if you joined us now or from the beginning. Your a DigiDestined, just like the rest of us and you have proven yourself more than enough that you deserve to be one of us." "I guess your right. I just hoe I can be able to do what I need to do." "You wil Davis. Don't worry about it. By the way, what is the deal between you and Kari?" "W-Wh-What are y-you talking about?" I stammered out. "You know damn well what I am talking about. I don't know for certain what it is but I know that their is something between you two." "I don't know what you are talking about." "Oh really?" "What is that suppose to mean?" "It's suppose to mean that you are trying to hide your feelings." "What feelings are you talking about?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.  
  
"You know exactly what feelings I am talking about. Do you suspect me to believe that all you two have done together and all the things you have done for one another and believe that their isn't anything going on?" "Alright. I will admit that their is something between me and Kari. She was one of my closest friends that I had before this whole MaloMyotismon thing happened. And with my family gone, she is the only person that I have known as long as them. If anything were to happen to her now I wouldn't know what I would do."  
  
"You love her don't you?" "No. Were just good friends. At least I think we are. I-I'm just with everything that has happened I don't know what to think." Grabbing my head in confusion I didn't know what to do. I just stood there until Sora put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax Davis. You won't be able to figure anything out if you are acting like this. Just let it come to you. Trust your feelings. They will lead you right." "Thank you Sora. But before I go, can I ask you to keep this just between us?" "It'll be our secret."  
  
Saying goodnight me and Veemon left Sora and Biyomon to take watch as we were preparing to sleep. Laying near the campfire I looked across it to see Kari comfrontably sleeping with Gatmon beside her. Looking at her I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked when the flames reflected off her face and how innocent she looked when she was asleep. That just made me even more confused about what I felt about her. Did I like her as a friend or something more? This is just what I needed to deal with. I had to help free the other DigiDestined, help destroy MaloMyotismon and now I had to deal with figuring out what was between me and Kari. Laying down I quickly went to sleep with a lot to think about.  
  
  
Another chapter done. I hope you like it. Before you go I have to tell you that the next chapter to this story won't be put up for a while. Don't worry, I have written more than half of the chapter and I will type it up as fast as I can. Until then, see ya. 


	8. Breakout

Chapter 8:  
Breakout  


  
Hello everyone. I'm back. Sorry for updating for a while, I was just so busy with school projects. As you already know, I don't own digimon what so ever.  
  
Before you read my story I would like to announce that for this chapter and the next two after this one I will recommend two authors and a few of their stories that you should take a look at. I will put this information at the end of each chapter. Now, on with the fic.  
  
  
Week and a half later...  
"Are you sure that this is going to work?" I asked. "Well, if you have a better idea I would like to hear it." asked Ken. "Not really." "Lets just follow Ken's plan. It is the best plan we could come up with." said Sora. "I'm just saying that this is a very dangerous plan that we are doing." And indeed it was dangerous. After taking information from some of MaloMyostimon's soldiers that were sent after us, we were able to find out where four of the other DigiDestined were being held. But getting in was the problem.  
  
The place that they were being held in was a heavily fortified and heavily guarded with at least two control pires close by. Hence the problem. How would we be able to get inside without being notice or captured? Luckily we found out that once a week a truch would come to the base to deliver food, ammo and other supplies. With that bit of information Ken was able to come up with a plan to sneak in. The plan was that we sneak into the back of the truck and hid from sight until we were in. Then, after we were in we would sneak around until we found the other DigiDestined.  
  
But unlike last time, we wouldn't all go in. We would spilt into two teams of three. One one team was me, Ken and Sora and our job was to get into the base and free the DigiDestined that were in there. On the other team was Kari, Mimi and Cody and like we did, they had a job to do. Once they got our signal that we were safely inside they would start attacking so it would distract the guards and giving us a better opportunity to get our job done.  
  
And that brings us to the present, as my group was now going into the base. None of us said anything as we were all now starting to fee the uneasiness about what was ahead of us. "I don't know what it is you guys but I have this feeling that something isn't right about this." "Come one Davis. This is the best plan that we have. You are just being paranoid." "I guess your right Sora." But deep down inside I still had that same feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as Sora tried to make it sound.  
  
We didn't say anything else as we felt the truck come to a complete stop which meant that we were now in front of the base. After keeping quite for a minute we felt the truck moving again which meant that we were actually in the base. Taking apeak outside of the truck we saw that the coast was clear we got out of the truch and ran to a secluded area. "So far everything is going according to plan. We just now have to find were they are keeping the DigiDestined." "Maybe we should try over there." said Ken pointing over to a nearby building that had two armed guards in front of a huga metal door and on top of the door in bold letters it said, 'PRISION'S HOLDING CELLS.' "Ha, ha. I guess that is a good place as any to start." I said in a bit of embarrassment. "All we now have to figure out is to find a way to distract them. Anyone got an ideas?" "I might have an idea." 'What kind of idea do you have in mind Sora?" "You just stand back and watch. Just get ready to attack when I say so."  
  
Not saying anymore, Sora left us, including her digimon and headed towards the guards. Seeing a version of what Sora was going to do I had a pretty good idea what she was about to do and I could only hope she knew what she was doing. She went over to the guards and said something but we were too far to hear what she said. As she continued to talk she started motioning for them to follow her which would give us the opportunity we needed. Soon as they past by us our digimon attacked them and knocked them out and dragged their bodies out of anyone's sight. Grabbing the cell keys I turned to Sora and Ken. "It looks like we got what we needed. So lets get moving before we get caught." "Wait a minute Davis. Shouldn't we email Kari and the others to start their distraction?" "Kens right. With them distracting the guards it will make it easier for us tog et our job done." "Fine, whatever. Just let me email them so we can get back to our job." Pulling out my D-terminal, I entered the message then I put it back into my pocket. "I've sent the message. We should probably wait until they start." Agreeing with my suggestion we sat down in a secluded area and wait for our opening.  
  
  
(Kari's POV)...  
  
From our hidden area we could see that the truch that had Davis, Sora and Ken in it was now entering the base and we just stayed back as we would wait for their signal to start our distraction. "So what do we do now?" asked Cody. "I don't know. We just have to wait until we get a message from Davis." "Speaking of Davis, what is it between you and him Kari?" questioned Mimi who was sitting besides me and Gatomon.  
  
"What are you talking about Mimi?" "You know damn well what I am talking about Kari. I've seen how you two act towards one another." "I still don't know what your getting at." "I'm talking about how you are always talking to one another and agreeing when he comes up with a plan or idea." "So what? Me and him are friends." "Then what do you call that moment when you supported him when he was having trouble in telling us what happend in his past?" "I was just helping him in dealing with the difficulty he was having to talk about what happened to his parents and sister. The reason I did it was because he needed it and I know that he would have done the same for me." "Did you just do it as a friend or something more?" "I did it because I, uh...because um...I am not really sure." I finally admitted. "I will admit that I might like Davis a bit more than just a friend. But I doubt that he thinks of me as anything more than a friend." For some reason when I said that I felt a little upset that it might be true.  
  
As if sensing what I was thinking, Mimi put a comfronting hand on my shoulder. "You won't know for certain until you tell him what you feel and ask him what he feels about you." "I don't know how I would be able to do that." "Kari, I want you to answer me truthfully. How do you truly feel about Davis?" That was a question I have asked myself over and over again ever since me and him shared that kiss. All I knew for sure was that I never felt for anyone like I felt for Davis. Just before I could say a word, my D-terminal went off. Taking it out I open it up and saw that it was an email from the others which said:  
  
Kari  
  
We have safely made it into the base and we have found where they are keeping the others. You guys should start doing your part. We will do our best to join you as soon as possible. Good Luck.  
  
Davis  
  
I turned to Mimi and Cody. "That was Davis telling us to start our part of the plan. So this is how we should do it. Me and Cody armor digivolve our digimon and each of us take down one of the control spires. No offense Mimi but with those spires up Palamon wouldn't be that much help to us." "I understand. We would just get in teh way if we went with you guys. So we will stay here and wait until the spires are down so we can help you." "Alright then. Cody, you know what to do." "You got it Kari." Opening our D-terminals we got out our digi eggs. "Digi armor energize." we both yelled out which activated the digi eggs.  
  
"Gatomon, armor digivolve to..." "Aradillomon, armor digivolve to..." "Nefertymon, the angel of light." "Digmon, the drill of knowledge." Climbing on our armor digimon we headed out and started are attack which we hoped that it would give Davis and the others the time that they needed.  
  
  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
We could now hear the battle between Kari and Cody against the guards. I knew that they had to be out numbered by a large amount but I had a feeling that they would be able to hold out long enough until we were able to do our part. Waiting a minute to make sure that they were preoccupied with the others outside, we quickly headed towards the pisioner's holding cells. We easily unlocked the door and were now walking down the hallway that lead to the cells.  
  
Luckily for us that the hallway only lead one way and we shortly arrived to the cell block. Once we got there we saw that only two of the cells were being used. In one cell their was a group of four kids and in the other held four digimon that I never saw before. But instead of regular cells, they were in the same kind of electric force field that held the other digimon in the last base that we had attacked. It didn't take very long for one of the human prisioners to notic us.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" asked one the guys. I ignored his question and concentrated on figuring out how we were going to get those guys out. It was then that I spotted a computer that was very similar to the one that was in the previous base. "Hey Ken. Do you think you can use that computer to get them out?" "Give me a minute and you'll have your answer." he answered as he went to work on the computer. As he was doing that I went toe the prisioners to ask them a important question. "Do you guys know were your digivices and D-terminals are being kept?" "Now just wait one damn minute." yeled the girl with glasses and long purple hair. "We don't even know who you are and you just come along and ask us a question like that? Who do you think you are?" "I think I am one of the people that came here to get you out of here. So if you would be so kind and tell me what I want to know."  
  
When she finally saw what I was getting at she pointed to the nearby wall. Going over to where she pointed I found a glass casing that had to be at least three inches thick and inside the case were two D3s, two older style digivices and four D-terminals. Seeing that their wasn't any locks or laches to open and their wasn't anything that I could use to break it. That only left me with one atternative. Bracing myself I lifted my right arm up and I quickly drove the point of my elbow into the case which caused it to scatter into pieces.  
  
Ignoring the sever pain that was going through my entire arm I grabbed all eight items. I then went over to Ken who was still working on the computer. "Haven't you finish getting them out yet?" "As of matter of fact..." Pressing a few more buttons both force fields went down. "Yes." "Show off." I could see that the now freed prisioners were still skeptical of us. "Don't worry. We aren't going to hurt you."  
  
Despite that they were still questioning me they slowly started to come out of the cells and come over to me. "I do believe that these belong to you." Sticking my hands out I presented them their digivices and D-terminals. Not asking any questions they grabbed their respective digivices and D-terminals. Once they were all given out I saw that the purple hair girl and the boy that had to be my age had the same kind of D3s that I had. But instead of blue she had a red one and the other had a green one.  
  
"Now that we got that out of the way, why don't we get out of here?" Not arguing one bit they grabbed their digimon partner and followed me and Ken down the hallway and to the door. Too bad for us, since we saw Sora and Biyomon coming are way. "Sora, what are you doing over here? We have to get out of here before we get noticed." "That why I came over here. I don't know how they found out but some of the guards are trying to break in. Fortunately, Biyomon was able to stall them long enough to give us the time we need to get of here.  
  
It was around that time that the others finally realized who was with me. "Sora?!? Ken?!? Oh my god. How did you guys get here?" asked the boy. "Well, it's a long story." said Sora. Knowing that their wasn't really anytime for this I decided to but in. "Excuse me but we should deal with getting the hell out of here. So if anyone has any idea as to how we escape I would like to hear them." "Their is those stairs that lead to the roof. We could escape from there." said one of them. "That will have to do. Lets get moving. You lead the way."  
  
Following them we went back to the cells but we quickly went to a nearby doorway that revealed a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. Going up the stairs we got to the roof. Thankfully their wasn't anyone up there except for us. Unfortunately, their wasn't anyway down fromt he roof except for the way we came up. "Okay. Were up here, does anyone know how we get out of here?" asked Sora. "We could try to fly out of here. But with that still up it might be a problem." I exclaimed as I pointed over to the one control spire that was still up. "That shouldn't be a problem." said the boy who was my age. "Me and Yolei just armor digivolve our digimon and we can fly out of here." "That's a good idea. But how many people can they carry at once?" "About two or three people. It depends on who the people are." "Alright then. You guys decide who goes with who and you better do it now before the guards get up here."  
  
Doing as I ask, they looked at their respective digimon. "Digi armor energize." As with Veemon and Gatomon, the two digimon were engulfed in light. "Patamon, armor digivolve to....Pegasusmon, flying hope." "Hawkmon, armor digivolve to....Halsemon, the wings of love." Where the two little digimon once stood, were now two huge four legged winged digimon. The digimon that was identified as Pegasusmon looked like a armored horse and the one known as Halsemon looked like a griffon with a helmet that had blades on the side of it's head.  
  
"Now what do we do Davis?" asked Ken. "It's simple. These two digimon will fly us to the ground two by two. Then, when we are all on the ground we regroup with the others and get out of here." Slowly but surely everyone has being flown down to a abandon area outside the base. We repeated this over and over until only me and the partners of the flying digimon were left. "Those were the last two. Lets get on and go." They got on their respective digimon and I was about to get on as well until four digimon guards that had to be at the champion level busted through hte roof and were now in front of us.  
  
"Stop. Surrender now and tell us where the overs are at." Realizing that we were outmatched I could only come to only one solution. "Do you actually believe we are going to tell you anything?" I exclaimed while I took a step towards them. "I don't think so." "What are you doing Davis?" yelled the girl known as Yolei. "Lets just get out. We can get out of here before they can get us." "Your wrong. They will take us out as soon as we take off. That is why I will do my best in holding them back while you guys go back to the others." "Are you crazy? Their are four champion level digimon. Their is no way you can handle all of them by yourself. Let us help you." "I don't think so. It wouldn't do us any good if all three of us go down. If anyone has to go down it should be me." "But-" "But nothing. Now get out of here and get back to the others."  
  
Despite that they didn't want to, they did as I ask and flew off. "Thank you guys. Lets do it Veemon. Digi armor energize." "Veemon, armor digivolve to....Flamedramon, the fire of courage." "You are very stupid boy. With your friends now gone you don't stand a chance." smirked the leader of the group. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Do it Flamedramon." Following my order he charged forward and prepared to attack.  
  
  
(Kari's POV)...  
  
We were able to take down the first control spire easily. The guards had kept us from knocking down the last one but they were dealt with quickly and we were able to take down the last spire. Once we were done Mimi and Palamon rejoined us and we were wondering what to do next until someone started to yell at us. Looking to where the yells were coming from, we saw that it was from Sora and Ken who were coming towards us.  
  
"Sora, Ken. You made it back safely. How did you do?" "See for yourself." Moving aside I could see four people and digimon that I haven't seen in years. "Oh my god. You guys are here. I am so happy to see that you are all okay." It was then that I noticed that their was someone missing. "Guys, where is Davis?" They looked at me with a look of worry. "Tell me what happen to Davis." "Kari." said Yolei. "As we were flying out of the base four champion digimon appeared and were trying to stop us. He stayed behind so we could escape." "You are telling me that Davis and Veemon are fighting four digimon all by himself?" "I'm afraid so."  
  
Feeling worried, I could only wonder what was happening to Davis. He and Veemon were indeed impressive but they haven't fought on his own when the odds were four to one. None of us knew what to do next. Either go on without him and hope he would catch up or wait for him to rejoin us or until we knew that he wouldn't be coming back at all. Their was a brief moment of silence before we heard the battle that Davis was in.  
  
Looking up towards the roof of the base we could see the explosions of the attacks. It went like that for a while till we saw that a explosion at one of the sides of the base had knocked down two people. Getting a better look at them I could tell who they were. They were Davis and Veemon, and by the looks of it they were both out cold. Knowing that Nefertimon was too tired to fly and the others wouldn't make it to them no matter how fast they went. I could only watch on in horror as both of them were heading towards the ground which would certainly lead to their deaths. "DDAAAVVIIISS!!!"  
  
  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
"Do it Flamedramon." Doing as I order he charged forward and prepared to attack. Thankfully, Flamedramon was able take out two of the guards and was now going against the third one. It seemed as if we were on our way to another victory until the apparent leader of the group fired a blast at Flamedramon from behind. Unprepared for it he was sent flying to the edge of th eroof and dedigivolved back to Veemon. Not caring for my safety, I ran over to him and I saw that he was knocked out. Then, without any warning that same digimon fired another blast right in front of us. The shock wave of the blast sent us flying right off the roof.  
  
Mostly everything after that was a blur. The only thing that I could tell was that I was falling. As I was falling I thought that I couldhear voices yelling my name but I still wasn't able to react. Then, as I continued to fall I heared a voice that sounded like Kari yell out "DDAAAVVIIISS!!!" It was then that I snap myself wake. Checking my surroundings I could tell that I was heading towards the ground at a rapid pace. Looking to my right I saw Veemon who was still unconscious. Reaching out I was able to grab him. "Veemon, wake up." But he was still out of it. "Come on Veemon. Wake up." Finally he started to come to. "Uh, Davis? What happen and why are we falling?" "To make a long story short, we were blasted off the roof." Taking my eyes off him I saw that we were coming closer to htting the ground. "Listen Veemon. Before we hit I want to say that even though we haven't known each other for a long time I have to say that I wouldn't want any other digmon to be my partner and friend than you." "Thank you Davis. I fell the same about you."  
  
Suddenly, my D3 started to glow and at the same time Veemon was glowing the same blue glow as the D3. "Veemon, digivolve to...." He started to grow and by the looks of it I knew what was going to happen. When the glow finally dimmed the place where Veemon was at, was replaced with a gaint size version of him being more built, two giant wings and a horn like Flamedramon's was on top of his nose. "ExVeemon."  
  
Quickly grabbing me he started to flap his wings and pulled us up just before we hit the ground. Both thinking the same thing, we flew right back to the roof to take on the two guards again. The look on their faces when we came up was priceless. They couldn't believe that we survived from the fall and that Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon. We landed shortly after, I let go of my digimon and couldn't help but be amazed on how he changed. "That was so cool. I can't believe you were able to digivolve to the champion level." "It happen because you had the heart to not give up. That is what allowed me to digivolve." "Thank you Veemon...I mean ExVeemon." Turning my attention back to the two remaining guards I could tell by the look on their faces that they were starting to get worried about what they had to deal with. "Why don't we deal with sone unfinish business?" "I'm with you on that Davis." "Then lets do it."  
  
Going straight at them ExVeemon immediately took control and being unprepared for the evolved Veemon, the two guards could only block or move out of the way of his attacks. After a few more minutes of attacking, ExVeemon decided to end it. Crossing his arms over his chest in a 'x' formation. While that was happening he was gathering energy to prepare for an attack. Getting the energy he wanted he aimed the attack at both guards. "VeeLaser." Throwing his arms out he released a yellow 'x' symbol of energy at them. Unable to escape the blast the guards could only look on in horror as it came straight towards them. Their screams of agony were drone out by the VeeLaser engulfing them both and becoming bits of data that were being blown into the wind.  
  
"You did it ExVeemon." "Correction, we did it Davis. It was you who believed that I could do it and that gave me the strength to win." "Thank you ExVeemon. Now, lets get back to the others." Getting on my digimon's back we flew down to the ground. As soon as we landed he dedigivolved back to Veemon. While I was congratulating him again, I heard someone yelling my name from behind me. Turning around I saw Kari who was running towards me with the others five steps behind her. "Are you okay Davis?" "Except for a few scratches I am okay." The next thing I knew was that I got a slap across my face. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to take notice. "Ow. Why did you do that for Kari?"  
  
When I looked at her in the face I was shocked by what I saw. I saw the anger as I suspected but what surprise me was that even though that they weren't visiable, I could tell she had tears in her eyes. "I'll tell you what that was for. It was because you are a complete jerk. You think you can just go off and fight without making us worry?" What happen next shocked me the most. Instead of yelling at me some more or even slapping again, she reached over and hugged me withher head on my shoulder. The others, who saw the slap earlier seemingly could tell that now wasn't a good time. So they left us and went elsewhere. "I was so worried that I wasn't going to see you again. You don't know how I felt when I thought you were lost to us....and to me."  
  
Saying nothing I returned the hug, trying to reinsure her. "It's alright Kari. I am okay. I'm sorry I worried you and the others." I could tell that helped her calm down a little but she was still upset about it. "We'll talk more about this later when we're alone. For now lets get back to the others and get out of here before we get caught." Kari didn't say anything. She just nodded and followed me as we went to theothers. We quickly got any of the digimon that had the strength and got out of there before anyone arrived.  
  
  
Hello and thank you for reading this chapter and all the others in my story. For my appreciation I will for the next three chapters will give some picks on some other Fan Fiction authors that you should check out. First off:  
  
Ben Myatt. He has been writing digimon fics for quite a while and they are worth reading. If you like reading a good DaiKari story read 'As long as she's happy', the sequel to that story 'Now, Forever and Always' and his current work 'The Remains of Twilight'. Hope take the time to check them out if you haven't already.  
  
Next is:  
  
DigiDestined of Courage. A major fan of digimon and has a large collection of digimon fics from seasons 1, 2 and even 3. He even has some fics that have them all together. If you want my opinion, check out 'Digimon Tamers-Tamer V.S. Tamer' and the three other stories in this series.  
  
I hope you consider reading any of these author's stories in the near future. If you don't want to then don't. I am just suggesting. Until the next chapter. I will see you later. See ya. 


	9. Introdution...Again and Feelings Reveale...

Chapter 9:  
Introductions...Again  
and Feelings Revealed  


  
  
Hello again. I'm back with another story. Remember, at the end of this story, check out bottom to see part two of my author suggestion section. Like last time, you don't have to check them out. I am just recommending. No further a do, on with the story. I don't own digimon what so ever.  
  
  
The ride from the base was somewhat unmentionable. All that really happened was that everyone was talking to one another about what had happened to them since they were locked up. I didn't reallyhear most of it since I had other things on my mind. The main one was of Kari who was flying on Nefertimon and keeping to herself. I could understand that she was worried about me when me and Veemon were fighting those four guards, everyone was. But for some unknown reason she was the most worried.  
  
We continued to ride for another half an hour until we decided that we had gone far enough. In a way it was a go place to stop since we were now in a samll opening in the forest that we had been going through and a small cave that was big enough for all of us to fit in comfortably. Once we were able to settle down and the digimon were rested up we, decided we should properly introduce one another. With Kari apparently not in the mood to do it, Sora decided to do it.  
  
Motioning for me to follow, she lead me to a boy who was definitely older than me by a few years with a pair of glasses on and a digimon that looked like a seal with a mow hawk. "Davis, I like to introduce you to Joe Kido and Gomamon." "Please to meet you Joe." I said while I stuck my hand out to him. He smiled and shook my hand. "Thank you Davis. I appreciate you helping us." "Think nothing of it."  
  
Leaving Joe, I went to the next guy who had to be around Joe's age. He had short red hair and was carrying a lap top computer and his digimon who was flying beside him looked like a big red bug. "Over here is are computer wiz, Izzy Izumi and Tentomon." Before I could even get a word out he started to ask me several scientific questions about me and Veemon which was starting to give me a headache. "Hold it." Thankfully that stop him from asking anymore qestions. "To answer some of your questions, I will explain to you about everything I know later." Accepting my comprmise he nodded and shook hands with me to seal the deal.  
  
Moving away from Izzy I went to the next person who was the only girl of the four that we had rescued and was the one who yelled at me on more than one occasion. Looking at her digimon who was also flying beside her I saw that it looked like a small hawk with a headband that had a feather on it. "The next person I would like to introduce you to is Yolei Inoue and here partner Hawkmon. "We've meet." As I was refering to our earlier confersation. Knowing what I meant Yolei scratched the back of her head let out a little nervious laugh. "Oh that. Sorry about that. It was just with all the things that was happening at the time I wasn't thinking straight." Putting a hand on her shoulder I gave a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it. I would probably have done the same thing if I was in your shoes." After I said that a faint blush came on her cheeks. I could see that I wasn't the only one to see this since I saw a look of what seemed to be jealousy on Ken's face and for some odd reason, I could see a small hint of that same look on Kari's face. Ignoring Kari's look I decided that this would be a good time to tease Ken.  
  
"What's with the heated looks Ken? I'm not trying to steal your girl if that's what your thinking about." This caused Yolei to blush a darker shade of red and Ken now had a shade of red on his face as well. "W-What!? It's nothing like that. It's just that...that..." "Forget about it Ken. I was just joking." "I-I-I knew that." "Sure you did." Everyone couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Leaving the two blushing teens as they were, I went to the only person that I had let to be introduce to. He had to be around my age. He was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His digimon that he was holding in his arms looked like a orange genie pig with wings on his head. Getting a better look at him I got this feeling that I had seen him somewhere before. "Last but not least, here is TK Takaishi and Patamon." Shaking off the feeling that I had, I stuck my hand out in an offer of friendship. "Hello TK. It's nice to meet you." Accepting my offer he shook my hand. "Likewise Davis. I like to thank you for saving us." The way he was talking to me I couldn't help but feel like I had seen him before or someone like him. "I'm sorry if this sounds werid or anything. But do you have this strange feeling that we have met somewhere before?" "Now that you mention it, I do feel as though we have met somewhere. Tell me, what is your whole name?" "Davis Motomiya but my real name is Daisuke. Why do you ask?" "Now I knew why you are so familiar. We use to go to the same school before this whole MaloMyotimson thing. Me, you and Kari were in the same class together." After he said that all the moments that happen with me, TK and Kari came back to me. I also remembered all the time I saw them together and for some unknown reason I felt a twig of jealousy. "I remember know." I said with a tiny bit of anger in my voice but no one seemed to notice. "Let's hope we can become a great time. "I hope so as well."  
  
  
Last that day...  
  
After getting more acquainted with TK and the others we saw that it was getting pretty late. So we all decided that we get some sleep. And just like last time, me and Veemon were standing watch as the others were sleeping inside the cave. I was now just sitting on a log in front of a small fire that we made while Veemon was on the ground beside me and was fast asleep.  
  
In a way I was glad that I was by myself. It gave me some time alone to think about some things. Like how would we rescue the last two DigiDestined which were the only ones out of all of us that had digimon that could reach the mega level? I mean, MaloMyotismon has to know that we were now going for them. So, he would have his strongest minions there to prevent us form getting to them. We would just have to deal with it when we face it.  
  
Another reason why I was glad that I was alone was because it gave me the chance to sort out these feelings that I had for Kari. I knew that I like her more than a good friend but I didn't know if I really loved her or if she felt the same. I thought back to the talk me and Sora had on the first night that we met. It was true when I said that I wouldn't know what I would do if anything bad happened to Kari. She was the closest person I had now since my family was gone. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she was taken away from me as well.  
  
Apparently I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was coming over towards me until they placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay Davis?" "Oh, it's you Kari. What are you doing up?" Moving from her previous place she took a seat besides me. "I couldn't sleep. I just had too many things on my mind." "Care to talk about it?" "Not really." "Come on. It might help if you tell someone abou tit and seeing as I am the only one here you could tell me if you want." "If you really want to know I have been wondering recently if we should continue these searches." "But don't you want to save your brother Tai? I mean, it's only him and TK's older brother that needs to be rescued." "How did you know that? More importantly, how did you know that Tai was also a DigiDestined?" "Remember I told you a while ago that I heard a lot about you guys. And I heard plenty about a person named Tai. Then you told me that your brother was a DigiDestined as well. Putting two and two together it was easy to figure out." "Impressive. You were able to figure all that out?" "Well, it was that and the little talk that me and TK had a while ago."  
  
That caused Kari to bust up into a fit of laughter. "May I ask what is so funny?" "Its just that for a brief moment I thought that you were smart enough to figure it out on your own." said Kari before breaking into another fit of laughter. "Oh come on. It isn't that funny." Finally calming herself down she wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help but laugh." "Its alright. At least I was abel to put a smile on your lovely face." "What did you just say?" Realizing what I just said I turned my head away from her to hide the look of embarrassment on my face. "It w-wa-was n-nothing. Nothing at all." "Did you say I have a lovely face?" I had wish that she would have dropped this discussion all together but apparently she wasn't going to do that anytime soon. "Yeah, I did."  
  
A moment of uneasy silence came between us as neither of us knew what to do or say next. "Davis...Is it alright if I ask you something?" asked Kari who finally broke the silence. "Sure. What do you want to ask?" "Can you tell me why you have been helping me and the others by doing all that you have done?" It wasn't the question I thought that she was going to ask but I was just as glad that she didn't ask. "I thought I told you before that I am doing this because I want to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you do this on your own." "But look what has happen to you since you have been with me. First you nearly get killed by SkullMeramon while freeing me from his camp. Almost being killed a second time while fighting Trevor and WarMonzaemon. Then you almost died a third time when you fell from a building. You were able to escape without any major injuries. But what about the next time or the one after that? What if-" I stopped her from continuing by placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"Their are many what ifs Kari. What if I didn't meet up with you again? What if I didn't help you in rescuing the others? The list goes on and on. You have to remember that I chose to come with you and doing everything that I have done since then. I am willing to fight till the very end." "You really mean that?" "Of course I do. I wouldn't be able to stand back while you guys were fighting. I care for everyone, especially you." Once again I couldn't shut my mouth before I said what I just said. "Forget what I just said. It was nothing."  
  
Once again we were in complete silence until Kari the broke it. "Is it alright if I ask you another question?" "Of course. What do you want to ask?" "What do you feel about me?" She finally asked the question I knew she wanted ask since we had that little kiss. I hope she would have ask after this whole advanture was over. "Well...you are my closest and dearest friend." "Is that all I am to you?" I guess their wasn't any reason to hind it anymore. "No. That's not all. I feel that you are the most trustworthy, caring and beautiful person in the entire world." That caused the both of us to blush. Me because I actually said what I just said and her because what I just said what I thought about her. "Do you actually mean that?" "I meant every last word." "If that's ture, then I will be honest with you as well." Thinking of the right words to say she continued.  
  
"When I was being held captive in SkullMeramon's camp, I thought that me and Gatmon were going to end up staying there for the rest of our lives. Then you came and even though you didn't have to you help us escape. When you got Veemon and both of your digi eggs you were more than willing to help me find and resuce the others. Even though time after time you almost got killed you were still willing to help. You are indeed special guy Davis. Any girl would be lucky to by your....girlfriend."  
  
To say that I was deeply flattered would be an understatement. I had to be blushing three shades of red. "Thank you for the complement Kari." She didn't say anything since she had her head down and looking at her feet. In a way, when she was acting this shy, it made her look more precious. "By any chance Kari, do you remember what happen on the night I got Veemon?" Still looking down she simply nodded her head. "Then you would remember that I told you that I wasn't going to let you do this all on your own...and that I...care too much about you to let anything bad happen to you." Wanting to get my point acress I put my hand under her chin and gently lifted her head from the floor to look at me eye to eye. "I care for you deeply Kari. You mean too much to me to let you get hurt and do nother about it. I wouldn't be able to take it if you were taken away from me. I-" This time it was Kari who made me stop talking by placing a finger to my lips.  
  
"You don't have to say anymore. I feel the same for you." I looked at her wide eyed in shock. "Y-Y-You do?" She just nodded her head. "Does this mean that-" "Yes. Yes it does." Just like what happen that one night we had, we brought our heads towards one another and touched our lips together. Unlike the last kiss which lasted a second this one lasted at least a minute. Then, out of nowhere, I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer. Surprisingly, she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. We stayed like that until we had to let go to get some air. As we were getting our wind back she placed her head on my chest. "I love you Davis."  
  
With those simply words I froze. *She loves me. She actually loves...me. But do I love her the same way?* Looking into her eyes I saw that she was starting to regret what she said since I haven't said anything. Thinking that I was ignoring her, she turned her head away as the tears in her eyes were starting to show. "I-I'm sorry Davis. I didn't mean to offend you. I'll leave now." "Wait Kari." I yelled out as I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Before you go I want to give you my anwer." I removed my hand from her arm and took a deep breath. "I remember the first time we ever met Kari. It was when we were little kids. I was imediately had feelings for you. Those feelings only got stronger as we got to know each other more. Then, when TK arrived you and him started to hang around with each other. I was upset at first. But not wanting to lose you as a friend, I stood back and let you do as you wanted and surpress these feelings. Soon after MaloMyotismon took over and with my family being killed I let those feelings go. At least I thought I did.  
  
When I saw you crying the first day we met at SkullMeramon's camp, it felt as though I could feel you pain. Then after we escape we got to know each other again and slowly but surely my feelings for you came back." Not being able to look straight at her, I looked towards the ground. "Day after day they got stronger and stronger. Then, their was that night when we shared that kiss. Even though it lasted only a second I felt as though it lasted an hour." Shaking off the feeling of uneasiness, I lifted my head up and looked back at Kari who had her back towards me and hadn't said a word. "All my life people had thought that I was nothing more than a soccer jock who was too dumb to understand anything. But you were one of the few people who took the time to know the real me. You saw that I was a honest, intelligent and loyal friend and I appreciate it. You are not like any other girl I have met and I never had these kind of feelings for anyone as I do for you. To spit it out, I love you Kari Kamiya. With all my heart and soul."  
  
I felt a huge weight come off my shoudlers after I was able to say what I wanted to say for so long. Now all I had to worry about was what would Kari's reaction be. She did say that she loved me. But I had to know if she regreted what she said. I received my anwer when she turned around and looked into my eyes. Without any warning, she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked that Kari woudl do something so forward. Not that I was complaining about. I stood there wide eyed for a while till I slowly closed my eyes and returned the kiss. We continued to kiss and every second that went by, it intensify.  
  
Finally, after what had to be at least two minutes, we seperated to get some air. "I guess your glad about my answer." "I am most certainly am." she said as she rested her head on my chest and I placed mine on top of hers. We stayed like, with neither of us moving from the others grip as we both slowly drifted off to sleep under the stars.  
  
  
(Author's POV)...  
  
Elsewhere in the Digital World...  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! Blast it." hollered MaloMyotismon as he destroyed let another of his servents. He had been doing that ever since he found out that another base that had some of the DigiDestined was attacked by the freed DigiDestined. When he sent a troop to check the damage that was done it was discovered that the entire base was destroyed. All the guards that were placed there were all gone. Not a single one of them were left standing. Both of the control spires that were near by were destroyed as well. As for the DigiDestined who were placed in the base. They were able to escape with the others without anyway of being followed.  
  
After venting out his anger a while longer, he finally was able to calm down. "What should we do now my lord?" asked one of the servents that was fortunate enough to survive his lord's venting. "They most certainly head towards where the last two DigiDestined are being kept at. Do you wish for me to sent your army over there to provent them from succeeding?" "No. I order you not to." "But my lord. If we don't sent any reinforcements they will mostly certainly be able to succeed." "I know that and that is why I will deal with them. Personally."  
  
  
Hope you like this chapter. I know that I might have went a bit too mushy romance between Davis and Kari. It was the only way I thought that it was apporiate to do it. Anyway, here is now the part two of my author suggestions:  
  
First off is Silver. He has wrote many digimon stories such as his current work, 'The Outcast'. Not to mention 'Walkabout' and the stories that followed it. He might take a long time to put up a new chapter up for his stories. But when he does put one up, more times than not, it is worth the wait.  
  
Next up is:  
  
The author Digivice. He is a prove Davis writer and wrote up some terrific fanfics. Such as 'The Digidestined Saga' and 'Of Darkness and Light'. And even though he has discontinued it, 'Hidden Secrets' is worth checking out.  
  
Their you have it. I gave you two authors and a few of their stories that you might want to check out. And like last time, I am not telling you to check any of them out. I am simply suggesting them. Until the next chapter, see ya. 


	10. Prelude

Chapter 10:  
Prelude  


  
Hello again. Sorry for the late update, busy with school work. Anyways, this story is getting close towards the final fight. But first this chapter. Remember to check at the bottom of this chapter to see the third and final part of my author/story suggestions. If you have read this story, you must already know that I don't own digimon.  
  
  
(Kari's POV)...  
  
Here we were. At last we arrived to the place where the last two members of our group were being held. All of us knew that it wasn't going to be easy. I just heop that we all would make it through this. It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder and I could already tell who it was before I even turn around. "Are you doing alright?" "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking Davis." "That's what I am here for." We just sat by ourselves not saying anything. Just enjoying each others company.  
  
"Your scared aren't you?" "What do you mean scared?" "I mean being scared of what's going to be in front of us and not knowing what's going to happen next. Am I htting the mark?" I couldn't help but have a small smile on my face, happy that he could know what was on my mind. "Your right. I am scared of what could happen. We don't have a clue of what could be ahead of us. I'm sorry if I am annoying with all this." "It's okay. It doesn't bother me and just to let you know, I'm scared to." "Your actually scared? But you were never scared when we went to save the others." "Oh I was indeed scared. I just chose to not let it consume me. Just remember that I will do everything I can to make sure that you will be safe." He solidify his statement by pulling me into a kiss which intesified with every passing second.  
  
It's been over a week since the night me and Davis confess are feeling for one another and it has been the best week that I had in along time. When I woke up the next day, I saw that I had snuggled up close to him with his arms around my waist to keep me close. It didn't take long for the others to realize that something had gone down between the two of us. They were all saying that it couldn't be anymore deserving to any other two people. I was glad that they were okay with me and Davis being together but even if they disaproved I would still be with him. He was the most honest, sincere and caring person I know. Not to mention that he wasn't that bad looking. Throughout my life no one had treated me like Davis did and I never had felt for anyone like I have for him and I have to say is that I wouldn't trade it for anything.  
  
We were still kissing one another until we were interrupted. "Hey you two. If you would be so kind as to stop making out, you better get over here." yelled TK. Reluctantly we let go of each other and while I was blushing from embarrassment, Davis was glaring at him. "You just had to interrupt us didn't you?" "What are you so mad about? It's not like it was the first time you two were all over each other." "Shutup." Suppressing a laugh I followed the both of them back to the others who were hiding behind some giant boulders. Getting to them we crouch down beside them. "So what is the situation?" "Take a look for yourself."  
  
Looking ahad I saw that built into the side of a mountain was a base that basically looked the previous bases. The major difference was that all over the area were control spires. But for some other reason I thought that their was something else wrong with this situation. "What should we do. Do we just charge right in and get them out before they have a chance to regroup?" suggested Joe. Everyone thought it was the best solution that we could come up with. But I was thinking that it might not be the best idea and it looked as if Davis was thinking the same thing. "Wait a minute you guys. Don't you see anything wrong with this situation?" "What do you mean?" "Just take a close look and you will see what I mean. Am I right Kari?" "Your right Davis. We haven't seen a single guard of any kind either inside or outside the base. Which means that their might not be any guards at all."  
  
"Excatly. They had to know that we were coming here. So why wouldn't they have any guards around unless it was a trap." "I am impress. Apparently with all the things that has happen to you since you two have teamed up, it has allowed you to know when something seemingly isn't right as well as know what the other is thinking." mention Kizzy. "That is when they aren't trying to kiss the other to death." joked Mimi which caused everyone to laugh. Even I coldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Very funny you guys. Now canm we get back to the business at hand?" Calming ourselves down we got serious.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do Davis?" "Well, I suggest that me, Kari and TK will go in with our armored digimon and try to get them out of there. That's if they are still in there. You guys stay back in case we need backup. Sora, your in charge until we get back." "I understand Davis. You guys be careful."  
  
  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
We armored our digimon and climbed on them. Not wasting anymore time we headed towards thebase and as we presumed, not a single thing was trying to stop us. Getting in wasn't hard at all. All it took was a small thunder blast and we were in. Cautiously walking through the hallways we saw that like outside, their wasn't a single thing preventing us from finding the others. I didn't know if Kari or TK were feeling it but I had this sinking feeling it but I had this sinking feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right.  
  
After walking down the hall a couple more minutes, we discovered a huge solid steel door. "It looks like we might have found what we were looking for." Like with the first door it just took a single attack to open it. Sticking my head into the room I saw a room that resembled the one that TK and the others were in. Seeing no apparent danger I stepped in with the others just two steps behind. Walking to the middle of the room we saw right in front of us were two cells with one human and one digimon in each.  
  
In one cell was a guy that looked like a older version of TK with short blonde hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. The digimon that was with him was about Veemon's height, with a light blue fur coat with dark blue strips, a yellow horn on top of his head and some strange symbol on his stomach. In the other cell was another that had to be the same age as the other guy. He wore the same kind of of jeans as the other guy but instead of a black t-shirt, he had a dark blue one. His digiimon looked like a miniature orange t-rex.  
  
For some unknown reason, I felt as though I had met the guy with the orange digimon. I just couldn't put my finger on when and where. But for Kari and TK. Just by the look on their faces, they knew excatly who they were. "Tai/Matt." They both yelled out while they ran past me and towards the cells. Both of the guys turned their heads towards us and once they saw Kari and TK, they got the same look on their faces as they did. As that was going on, I headed for what looked like the main computer to the cells. Thank goodness Ken explained how he was able to deactivate the last one. As I went to work I glance at the others who were now in a heavy conversation that I couldn't hear. Getting back to the task at hand I went to work on the computer as I tried to deactivate the cells as soon as possible.  
  
  
(Kari's POV)...  
  
I couldn't believe it. After all these years of wondering weather or not he was died or alive, he was right in front of me. I ran over to his cell but stayed far enough from the electric field. "Is that really you Tai?" "Of course I am. But are you actually my little sister Kari?" That question caught me off guard. Apparently I change more than I thought after all these years. "I am Tai. You don't know how happy I am to see that your alive." Turning my attention from Tai, I looked to my side to see that TK and Matt were in a conversation similar to ours. "Who is that guy behind you Kari?" asked Tai who was pointing to Davis. "That's my....friend Davis. You do remember Davis Motomiya?" Thankfully I didn't slip out that Davis was actually my boyfriend. I wasn't ashamed that he was. It was just that everytime any boy showed interest in me what so ever, he would go into his 'big brother protect little sister' mood. He thought that no boy was go enough for me.  
  
"Not trying to be rude or anything but can you tell us where your digivices are at?" yelled Davis. "Their over there." answered Matt. He pointed to a small vault on the wall. "Get those digivices TK. I should be done with the cells in a few seconds. Doing as he was asked TK went to the vault and without any difficulties opened it and reached in and grabbed them. But instead of a trap of any sort being set off like we all suspected. Not a single thing happen. I didn't excatly know what was going on. I just knew that something wasn't right.  
  
"Are you almost done with the cells Davis?" "I almost...I got it." With those words the electric fields deactivated. Allowing Tai, Matt and their digimon to walk out. No sooner than they got out they pulled me and TK into gigantic hugs. "We're free. We're free. I'm so glad your here Kari." "I'm glad to Tai. But can you please let me go. I can't breath." Seeing what I was talking about, he let me go. As I was regaining my breath I saw that Davis was still be the computer but was looking around the room. "What's the matter Davis?" "Don't you feel that this was too easy? I mean not one guard has tried to stop us and not a single trap has been activated since we got in here. I have a feeling that this was all set up."  
  
As if to confirm his suspicion, one of the walls separeated to reveal a huge monitor. Soon as the wall was completely gone a face appeared and even though I haven't seen him in years, I could easily remember the face of MaloMyotismon. "Ah, it looks like you finally made it. I must say I am surprise you made it this far. Perhaps I should have killed you when I had the chance. But that can be corrected." The monitor then turned off with his evil laughter. "What did he mean by 'that can be corrected'?" I just had to open my big mouth because the monitor came back on with a time of ten minutes and was counting down. I had a pretty good idea what it meant and my suspicions were confirmed when a recorded voice spoke. "T-minus ten minutes and counting till self-detonation of base." "Lets get the hell out of here."  
  
Not needed to be told twice we all started to run with our digimon who had dedigivolved when we got into the room right beside us. "T-minus eight minutes till self-detonation of base." mentioned the recorded voice as the entire base started to shake. None of us wanted to see what was going to happen next so we started to run faster. "T-minus seven minutes till self-detonation of base."  
  
Faster and faster we ran through the halls. After running for I don't know how long we started to see the entrance coming into view. It looked like we were about to get out without any serious problems. I waited until everyone, including Gatomon, was out safely before I headed out I was about to go until one of the pillars fell on top of me. Due to the size of the pillar I wasn't able to lift it off as the building continued to shake. *This is it. I guess I can't lift this pillar off of me. Apparently the only thing that is getting out is my dead body.* "T-minus three minutes till self-detonation of base."  
  
  
(Davis' POV)...  
  
I knew it. I knew that this whole thing had to be a trap when I saw that their wasn't a single guard anywhere on the base. Thankfully we were able to get what we came for and got the hell out. We were now outside the base catching our breath. As we were doing that, Sora and the others were coming over to us since they could hear the self-detonation announcement. Soon as they came over they were almost jumping for joy when they saw our new guest. Especially Sora and Mimi who hugged them when they saw them.  
  
With all the hugging and commotion I realize that someone was missing. "Where's Kari? Has anyone seen Kari?" asked Gatomon as she was searching for her. If she wasn't here. That means that she has to be still inside the base. "She still inside the base. I have to go after her." Before I was able to go, TK grabbed my arm. "But you don't know where she is in the base and their is less than five minutes before it blows up." "I don't care if I have less than five minutes or thirty seconds. I'm have to get her." Breaking away from his grip I charged back in, with the now armored Raidramon with me back, back into the base. "T-minus one minute and thirty seconds till self-detonation of base."  
  
The base was shaking so bad that I was hardly able to stand up and avoid the falling stones. But remembering that I had to find Kari I continued on in search of her with Raidramon close by. "T-minus one minute till till self-detonation of base." Damn it, that doesn't give me much time till its too late. It looked as if fate was on my side at the moment. I spotted Kari knocked out and a part of a pillar on her. Running over to her to see if she was okay. Thankfully she was just unconscious. Remembering that their wasn't much time left I grabbed the pillar and tried to lift it but it was to heavy. Seeing the trouble I was having, Raidramon came in to help me lift the pillar and together we were able to push it aside. Cradling Kari in my arms I climbed onto Raidramon and we rode as fast as we could out of the base. "T-minue thirty seconds till self-detonation of base."  
  
Thanks to Raidramon's speed we were able to reach the base's entrance. "Move it everyone. The base is going to blow at any second." Not even asking any questions they followed us as we ran by. With less than a minute till the base blew, it didn't leave us much time to find safety and not having many places to hide their was only one place good enough to keep us safe which were the huge boulders that we used to hide so we wouldn't be seen while checking the base. Going around the boulders we crouch down and waited till it was all over.  
  
"T-minus ten seconds till self-detonation of base. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." As soon as the count hit zero a huge explosion started which blew the entire base into pieces that flew over our heads. After a minute of repeated explosions and falling objects, everything started to calm down. Looking up from the boulders we saw that where the base once stood was now just a huge crater. Even all the control spires that were once there were now gone as well due to the aftershocks of the explosions. "Man, what an explosion. It's a good thing that me and Kari got out in time." It was then that I felt Kari starting to stir in my arms.  
  
"Mmmm, Davis? Is that you? How did I get out of the base?" "It really doesn't matter. All that matters is that your safe?" Doing it on impulse I lean down and brought my lips to hers. Everyone couldn't hlep but smile at out little moment. Everyone that is except for the guy that had to be Kari's older brother. "What in the hell do you think you are doing to my little sister?" he asked with anger in his voice as he grabbed me by my collar and slammed me against a boulder. "Wow. Now wait a minute. Let me explain." "Explain?! Explain what? Like how you just kissed my sister in front of everyone? What gives you the right to do that to her?" "Being my boyfriend gives him that right Tai." someone said before I had a chance to say anything. Turning our heads to the person who spoke, we saw that it came from Kari who had to be the maddest I have ever seen her.  
  
"Your boyfriend!?" repeated Tai in a state of shock. "Yes, my boyfriend. Now put him down Tai." Still incomplete shock he put me down. "How long have you two been together as a couple?" "If you must know, it has been a little over a week." "A week! Do you love him?" "Yes I do. No one hasn't made me like this like Davis has and I wouldn't trade it for anything." "I see. Do you feel the same way for her Davis?" "To be honesty with you Tai. I haven't had feelings for a woman like I do for your sister. I love her with my heart and soul and I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Tai didn't say anything, as he was allowing what me and Kari said to seep in. I didn't know weather or not he was okay with me and Kari's relationship and quite frankly, I didn't give a damn if he approved of it or not. All that matter to me was that me and Kari were happy with one another.  
  
After a minute of uneasy silence Tai looked directly into my eyes. Instead of trying to poung my skull in, he stuck his hand out in a symbol of friendship. "It looks as if my sister has grown up faster than I realized and it looks like she has found someone that will take my place in taking care of her. You better take good care of her." Accepting his hand I stuck mine out and shook his. "You don't have to worry about that. I will do my best in keeping her safe. Even though she doesn't need me to do so. She stubborn in that way." For that last comment I received a elbow to the ribs by Kari. "I was only joking Kari." I gave her peck on the cheek which made her calm down.  
  
"Since we got off on the wrong foot, lets properly introduce one another. My name is Davis Motomiya and this is my parter Veemon." "My name is Tai Kamiya and this is my parter Agumon." Turning away from Tai, I looked over to the other guy who I knew was TK's older brother. "And who might you be?" "The name is Matt Ishia and this is Gabumon. Thanks for getting us out of there." "It was no problem. Now, we should think of what we should do ne-"  
  
Before I could finish, the sky started to darken and lighting was striking the ground. "What is going on?" "He's coming." "Who's coming?" Looking directly in the center of the darkness I only said one work. "MaloMyotismon."  
  
  
  
I finally finish this chapter. I hope you liked it and as I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, here is the final part of my author/story suggestions.  
  
First is Cheetor640 (aka Cheets). Even though he has only been on FF.net for less than a year, he has written some great fanfics. Especially his must recognized story, 'Canadian Digidestined' and the AU (alternate universe) to it, 'Engulfed in Darkness' isn't too far behind. Check it out and you may enjoy reading them.  
  
Next is The TurquoiseCow. Don't let the name fool you. This person has written some of the best digimon fanfics I have ever read. 'The Dark Bandit' is one of his best. The sequel 'The Reign of Courage' and the third part of the triology, 'In the Dark' are up there as well. These three stories may be sent in the time of kings and castles, but they are still worth the time to read.  
  
There you go, those were the final two authors that I will suggest for the rest of the story. As I mention in the last two chapters, you don't have to read any of the stories that I have mention. I am just suggesting some suitable stories to check out. Remember to review this chapter and until I put up the next one, see ya. 


	11. The Final Battle

Chapter 11:  
The Final Battle  


  
Here it is. The final showdown between the DigiDestined and MaloMyotismon. Just answer a question before you even ask, none of the digimon can DNA digivolve what so ever. The reason is that it was Davis and Ken who were the first two get their digimon to digivolve together. And since it was mostly due to what Davis had said to Ken that caused that to happen and seeing that Davis wasn't there, that never happen. I hope that explains it in a way. Not waste anymore of your time, here is the chapter. But before I go, I have to remind everyone that I don't own digimon what so ever.  
  
  
This was it. After all the hardships that we had to go through, we were finally going to come face to face with the monster who has caused pain and death for two worlds. "How can you be sure that its really MaloMyotismon?" "I can't explain it Tai. I just have this strong feeling that he is coming. So lets get ready by digivolving our digimon to their highest forms.. Something tells me we're going to need it." Seeing that I had to be right they quickly digivolved their digimon. In it's own strange way it was a good thing that the base exploded because along with the base being destroyed it took all the control spires along with it. With them now gone it allowed all of our digimon to reach their highest forms. Now it would be two megas, six ultimates and four champion level digimon as well as twelve DigiDestined going against the most evilest force to ever come to existence.  
  
We didn't have to wait long as the dark clouds started to form into a giant mass and was slowly coming down to the ground. None of us moved from where we were as we didin't know what was going to happen next. As the clouds continued to gather together, a hand grabbed mine. I turned my attention away to see that it was Kari who had a look of worry in her eyes. I was worried as well but I didn't show it since I didn't want to worry her more. Putting on a convincing smile I squeezed her hand and brought her closer as to silently say that everything would be okay in the end. I just wish I could truly believe that it would.  
  
Suddenly, a lighting bolt struch the clouds and strong winds started to kick up. As that was happening, the clouds started to take form into a giant figure. Not knowing what was happening we could only watch on as arms and legs started to take shape. Soon, an entire body was formed and from our vantage point it was huge. It had to be at lease as twenty feet tall.  
  
When it hit the ground we all saw that it was the person that we were waiting for. "By the looks ot if you were able to escape the explosion. But I should be glad that you did. That allows me to kill you myself." "Now you wait one damn minute you piece of shit. You may defeated the DigiDestined once before. But now you have to face them again. And this time you will have to deal with me as well." My little outburst caused him to look directly at me. "Ah, and here is the one who caused this 'reunion' to occur. Its a pleasure to finally meet you face to face Davis Motomiya." "How do you know my name?" "I know more about you than you think. You have been watched ever since you escaped from SkullMeramon's camp and I have to say you have become a pain in the ass." "Then its been a pleasure." "My, that Motomiya spirt never seems to amaze me that how feeble minded you are. Your sister was the same way." "How do you know about my sister Jun?" "Oh I knew your sister very well. After she prevented my minions from getting the both of you she was brought to me. I will admit that she tried to fight back but she was dealt with, permanently."  
  
That monster. He just admited that he killed my sister and he was actually proud of it. "Maybe I should do the same to the child of light that you like so much." "Why you good for nothing son of a bitch." I tried to charge at him but I was restrained by TK and Ken. "I swear to you that even if it takes my last breath I will see to it that you are dead. I swear it." "I can see the anger inside of you. It will do you no good. Youare foolish as your sister was if you think you can stop me." "Enough of this. Everyone attack." ordered Tai. Doing as they were told, all the digimon, including Ex-Veemon, charged at MaloMyotismon.  
  
"Vee-Laser." "Spiking Strike." "Tail Hammer." "Gran Horn." "Valcun's Hammer." "Flower Cannon." "Horn Buster." "Gate of Destiny." "Celestrial Arrow." "Wing Blade." "Metal Wolf Claw." "Terra Force." All the attacks hit their mark which caused a huge smake cloud to cover the entire area. "Is it over? Did we actually beat him?" ask Joe. Every eye was now on the huge dust cloud. Nothing happened until a figure came into view. "Do you fools actually believe that those pathetic excuses for attacks will stop me?" When the dust cleared we saw that except for a some scraps he was practically unharmed.  
  
"Are attacks hardly had any effect on him. Does anyone have any ideas on how to beat him now?" asked Cody. "We should try it again." suggested Tai. "What good would that do? The result will just be the same." "We won't know unless we try it." Not being able to come up with any better ideas all the digimon attacked again. Doing everything in their power to attacked MaloMyotismon. Unfortunately, all that they were doing, wasn't doing much in hurting him. "Is that it? I guess it is my turn."  
  
Taking charge he started to takedown each of the digimon. The first were Aquillamon, Ankylomon and Stingmon. Then Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Garudamon were the next to go down. Now it only left us with Ex-Veemon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon to fight with. While the fighting continued I was still trying to break away from TK and Ken's grip. "Let me go you guys." "Not until you calm yourself down." "I am warning you Ken. You better let me go before I have to hurt you. I got to make MaloMyotismon pay for what he did to my sister." "May I ask how will you do that?" "I don't know. All that matters is that he goes down. Even if it means I have to go down with him." "Don't say that." yelled Kari.  
  
"How can you actually want to do what you just said?" Calming down I was finally let go. "You know darn well Kari that he must be stopped." "But it doesn't mean you have to kill yourself to get it done. What would your family think of it if they were still here? What about the team? What about me? Did you ever think about what I would feel if you went ahead and killed yourself?" "Kari, let me explain." 'No, you listen to me. I had to standby while you came close to dieing over and over again. But this time I will not stand back while you do it again." The tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I would be able to live with myself if I let you go out and end your life." Not being able to bear to see her this upset, I pulled her into a hug which she didn't resist. "Please don't cry Kari. It pains me to see you like this upset. Especially when it is because of me. I just don't see no other way around it. Either I take him down myself or give him the chance to take us out." "But their must be another way." "Well, how did you beat him the last time?"  
  
"When he was Myotismon we sent all of the digimon's powers to Angewmon to fire her Celestrial Arrow. Then when he came back as VenomMyotismon we held him him with our crests to allow WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to finish him off." "That's a great idea TK. Lets do that. If it worked once it should work again." "Their is just one problem with that plan. All of the crests were destroyed a long time ago." "Just great. I guess we will have to come up with an alternative solution." "May I ask what that might be? It will take no less than a miracle to stop him." "Then I guess that is what we are going to have."  
  
Suddenly, a golden glow started to come from under my shirt. Reaching in I pulled out a small yellow pendant with a string that wrapped around my neck and inside the pendant was a small golden crest with some kind of symbol on it which was the cause of the glow. "Is this what I think it is? Could this actually be a crest? My crest?" "How in the world did you get a crest?" The attention to my crest was put aside when a pink symbol started to shine on Kari's chest. She wasn't the only one as TK and Ken had symbols shinning and were glowing green and purple. Soon everyone had a symbol on their chest and each was glowing a different color. As we were glowing all the digimon started to glow the same color as their partner.  
  
MaloMyotismon looked on an wonder and was trying to figure out what was happening. "What are you pathetic fools think you are doing?" His gazed towards me. "You. This is your doing. You must be dealt with." He lifted his giant claw hand and tried to crush me. But before he could, a beam shot out of my crest and wrapped around him, preventing him from moving.  
  
Out of nowhere, a voice that was seemingly coming from the crest started to speak. "Dut to your unwillingness to give up has awakened the crest of miacles. Thus, it has allowed the destroyed crests of all the DigiDestined to be resurected for this final mission." The misterious voice left as fast as it came and once again, another beam shot out of my crest. But instead of wrapping around MaloMyotismon, it went straight up until it stopped and formed into a ball of gold. A second beam of gold entered the ball as Ex-Veemon sent his energy to the ball. Kari and Angewomon were the next to give their energy as two pink beams went into it. One by one each of the DigiDestined and their partners sent beams of energy into the ball and with each beam that was added, the ball got bigger and bigger until finally it got big enough to cast a shadow on the entire battle field.  
  
As this was going on, MaloMyotismon was still struggling to break from the beam that was wrapped around him. When he stopped for a second he spotted the growing ball. The look on his face was in chock and something that I took great pleasure in seeing and that was fear. Even though he was trying to hide it I could see it sneak out.  
  
"You digi fools can't do this to me. I am the dark lord and I won't allow it." "You won't allow us? That is were you got it wrong. We will not allow your reign of evil to continue. It all ends now." With those words the giant energy ball started to change colors then went to bright white. It slowly started to come down. "Everyone get to safety before it hits." Getting on our digimon we raced as fast as possible from the impact zone.  
  
Closer and closer the energy ball came towards the ground and no matter howhe tried to break free. MaloMyotismon couldn't break free from the golden beam. "I can't be defaeted by you little insects. I am the-ah, ah, aaaahhhh." His screams were soon drowned out as he was completely consumed by the energy ball. None of us could see inside the ball but we could tell what was going to happen next. To confirm our suspicion, the ball got brighter and brighter until finally it exploded in a huge flash of light and caused chunks or rocks to fly over our heads.  
  
When the explosion finally went down and everything calmed down I pushed myself off the ground. Brushing the sand off I looked at where the energy ball had hit and saw that their was now a giant size crater. As for MaloMyotismon, their wasn't a single trace of him left. Finally, the nightmare of known as MaloMyotismon was over.  
  
"Kari, Ex-Veemon, anybody out here?" A sudden movement of something coming out of a nearby sand pile. "Ex-Veemon?" "Close but no cigar." Instead of Ex-Veemon getting up, it was Veemon. "I guess you gave so much energy to that energy ball that it caused you to revert back to Veemon. But where are the others?" "I don't know where they are but me and Patamon are here." TK and Patamon were the first to meet up with us. But one by one everyone along with their digimon who were in their rookie forms would appear. With all of us together I couldn't help but feel proud. "Everyone, I have to say it has been a great honor to know you all. I am proud to have worked will all of you." After saying what I wanted to say I went over to Kari and not saying a thing we went into a deep and passionate kiss. Breaking away we just held each other as we all watched the sun set.  
  
*Mom, dad, Jun. May your spirits rest in peace.* It was over. The evil that had ruled for years was finally gone. We had won. We were now free.  
  
  
Their you go readers. The final battle is over and things are now going to be better. In the next and final chapter of this story, you will read about what has happen since MaloMyotismon been destroyed and was has happened to the DigiDestined. That chapter will be out by the middle of next week or at the end of the week. Hope you guys read it. And before I leave, I have to ask you when you review this chapter, can you tell me that I should leave the rating for this story at PG-13 or should I raise it up to R? Until I put up the finalie, see ya. 


	12. The Aftermath

Chapter 12:  
The Aftermath  


  
Well, here it is. At long last, the final chapter to One Person Does Make A Difference. First off I want to thank everyone who have reviewed this story. Also, if I messed up on the ages of the kids and when they were born I am sorry. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I had writing it, even though it is a little short. Before I start, I don't own digimon. If I did this story would be on the show.  
  
  
"Daddy, David is being mean to me again." "David, how many times have I told you to be nice to your little sister?" "But dad. She started it." "I don't want to hear it you two. Now go get ready. We'll be leaving for the party in a little while." "Okay dad." Both children went to go to their rooms, giving me time to get ready as well. "What am I going to do with that boy?" "You know, he reminds me of a certain someone that I know." Turning around I saw my lovely wife leaning on the doorway. "And what do you mean by that Kari?" "He acts just like you did at that age. Always causing trouble." "Oh, you are really funny." "I got it from you."  
  
After sharing a quick kiss we finished getting ready and got in the car with our children and digimon and drove to the party. The party was the reunion of the DigiDestined. Due to our busy lives we all couldn't be at the same place at the same time, we decided to set one day in the year were we would come together to swap stories of what has happened since the last reunion and relive past memories.  
  
We arrived to the location of the reunion which was being held at the place where it all started. The place were Tai and the older DigiDestined got their digivices and were sent to the digital world for the first time. Things sure have changed since that day.  
  
It has been a little over nine years since MaloMyotismon was defeated which has been referred to as the 'day of freedom.' Both the real world and digital world has managed to fix up all the damage that was done over the years. Humans and digimon have been able to coexist in harmony. In fact, when children reached the age of ten they got their own digimon partner. Things have change for us as well.  
  
Tai and Sora got married a year and a half after the day of freedom and have three kids. An eight year old boy name Davis, who they name in my honor. Another son Jerry who was seven and a six year old daughter named Samantha. Tai became the ambassador of the digital world and Sora became a flower designer. Me and Kari keep in close contact with them. Our sons are close friends and have become better soccer players than me and Tai were.  
  
Matt and Mimi got married as well and they have two boys named Jonathan and Henry who were seven and five. Matt became a famous musician while Mimi became a famous fashion designer and on occasion sang at some of Matt's concerts. All of Matt's songs had become big hits all around the world. Especially the song that was a dedication to our final victory which was called 'Soaring Freedom.'  
  
TK is now a well known writer. He had wrote about all of our adventures we had in the digital world. As he was doing a book signing he met up a girl that he met back in France by the name of Catherine. They got married a year later and have a three year old son named Terry and as we found out they are expecting to have another kid in six months.  
  
Ken and Yolei got married shortly after Matt and Mimi. They have a six year old daughter named Jennifer and a four month old son named Sam who was named after Ken's died older brother. Along with Izzy they research the digital world and the effects it has on the real world and vice versa.  
  
Speaking of Izzy. When he isn't doing research he is spending time with his wife and three year old son Michael. Besides his research and family, he made a computer program that was being used in nearly every military computer in the world.  
  
Joe lived out his dream and became a doctor in the real world and throughout the digital world. He has discovered several medical break throughs in finding cures for diseases. He has a wife and a two year old son named Brad.  
  
For our youngest team member Cody. He followed in his father's footsteps by becoming a police officer. He got married a little over a year ago and he and his wife have a three month old daughter named Alice.  
  
You maybe wondering what has happened between me and Kari. Well, we got married a little over a year after the day of freedom and had two kids. Our eight year old son David and our six year old daughter Melissa. Kari lived out her dream by becoming a kindgarden teacher while I went down a different path. When the world got back on track they decided to form a privation group to stop humans and digimon from causing trouble for the real and digital world. It was called the Digital Force. Surprisingly, they voted for me to lead the Digital Force because of my leadership skills during the day of freedom. I gladly accepted the position. But no matter what, I always put my family first and spent as much time as I possible could with them.  
  
Throughout the reunion we talk about what had happened since the last reunion. All us guys were talking about how our lives were going and all the girls were talking about how things were going with their families and giving congrates to Catherine and her unborn baby. While we were talking, all our kids, except for Sam and Alice who were being taken cared of by their mothers, were running and playing around. Taking a closer look we saw that David was saying something to Jennifer which was causing her to blush.  
  
"I think we are seeing the beginning of a future relationship. Isn't that what you see Ken?" "I do. I just hope he doesn't try anything funny with her." "What do you mean by that? That's my son you are talking about." "I didn't mean it like that. I am just saying that she is my little girl. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." "I understand what you mean. We had a lot happen to us in our lives. Some good, some bad. We went through hell to make sure that our children would live their life's in peace. I would do everything in my power to keep it that way."  
  
Me and Ken continued to talk until Kari came over and joined us. "What are you two talking about?" "We were just talking about how your son is becoming quite the ladies man." She didn't understand what we meant until we motioned over to David and Jennifer. "I see what you are getting at. Davis was like that when we dated." "He did? Now I am worried." "Hey, I don't see anything wrong with that. Just be glad that I only got two kids." "I wouldn't be too sure about that Davis." "Huh!? What do you mean Kari?" She just smiled and patted her stomach. I immediately understood what she was getting at.  
  
"Kari, does this mean that..." "That's right Davis. You are going to have another son or daughter in a few months." In pure joy I let out a yell and spun her around in a hug. "Ha, ha. I guess you are happy with this latest news." I answered her by giving her a passionate kiss. Soon everyone knew about the news. All the girls were hugging Kari and telling her they couldn't wait to see the new Motomiya family member and all the guys were giving me their congrates. "Congratulations Davis. You are now going to have another kid." "And I was just getting used to have only two kids I get another one." "I went though the same thing as you did." said Tai. "They might be a tough job but it will be all worth it." "Your right about that. Lets get back to the party."  
  
We continued the party until nightfall. Saying our good-byes we went to our homes. We arrived to our house a little after midnight. After putting our sleeping kids into their beds, me and Kari went to our room. Soon we were in bed with each other in the other's arms. As I was drifting off to sleep I looked back at my life. I was just an ordinary boy until me parents and sister were killed. Then I met up with Kari and after that everything was changed. After that I got my D3, digi eggs and my own digimon partner Veemon. As we search for the others, our love for one another got stronger and stronger until we confessed our feelings to one another. We were then able to defeat MaloMyotismon and freed two worlds in the process. Now I have a lovely wife, two great kids and another one coming soon. If you gave me the opportunity to change everything that has happened in my life I would have told you that I wouldn't change a single thing.  
  
  
It's finally over. After months of writing this story I am finish. I have enjoyed ever moment of writing this story. Since I am done with it, I am going to take a little hiatus from writing any new stories/chapters for a while. So don't be surprise if you see another story by Anthony appearing on FF.net. Until next time, see ya. 


End file.
